My Everything
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: "Él fue mi todo hasta que ya no eramos nada" Después de 5 años, kurt se entera que Blaine va a casarse con nada mas y nada menos que Sebastián, el arrepentimiento le llega al darse cuenta que fue un tonto por no haber perdonado a Blaine cuando pudo... ¿sera demasiado tarde ahora? ¿podrá reconquistarlo antes de que diga "si, acepto? ¿o lo habrá perdido para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

**Pues aqui con un nuevo fic :3 en esta ocasion nuevamente unimos nuestras fuerzas :p Diana y yop ^^ la loca idea me salio cuando escuche 3 canciones:**

**Speak now - Taylor Swift My everything - Ariana Grande Wedding bells - Jonas Brothers**

**ahi si quieren buscarlas y traducirlas queda en ustedes ^^ espero les guste la historia, probablemente subire cada tercer dia :D**

******Capitulo 1 "Noticia Inesperada"**

Kurt llegaba al departamento que aun compartía con su amiga rachel, a pesar de que ahora era el vicepresidente de Vogue. Com y ella una artista reconocida de Broadway aun seguían viviendo en aquel departamento que consiguieron años atrás, aunque claro con algunas remodelaciones.

Habían pasado 5 años desde su llegada a NY y las cosas le había ido bien, al menos profesionalmente… su suerte amorosa era horrible, o mas bien solitaria, desde aquel día en que había decidido no brindarle otra oportunidad a blaine había intentado una relación con adam pero solo duro 6 meses y después de el, citas que nunca pasaban a mas.

Se echo en el sofá y miro el techo - ¿Qué hice con mi vida? – se preguntaba, porque a pesar de tener el trabajo de sus sueños, a sus amigos alrededor, se sentía solo y sabia muy bien el porque.

- ¿Qué estarás haciendo…? – pregunto a la nada, escucho la puerta abrirse, no necesitaba voltearse para saber quien era.

- kurt! ¿Qué crees? Sam acaba de llamar y dice que ya esta aquí en NY, santana y brittany fueron por el al aeropuerto, dice que nos trae una gran noticia – hablaba emocionada la castaña.

Kurt sonrió, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a sam, según se había enterado, el, tina y blaine se habían ido juntos a estudiar a Londres.

- que bien, ¿viene solo? – no pudo evitar esa pregunta.

- si… ¿quieres verlo verdad? Siempre he querido hacerte una pregunta… ¿te arrepientes de no haberle dado una oportunidad? – como siempre, fue directa, y la verdad no necesitaba una respuesta después de ver la tristeza en los ojos azules de su mejor amigo.

Kurt miro hacia la ventana – al principio no lo hice, crei que era lo mejor… pero si, ahora mismo me arrepiento, aun cuando recuperamos nuestra amistad, o al menos eso creo… siento un vacio y se que ese vacio es la ausencia de blaine en mi vida.

La castaña lo escucho atentamente y sintió algo de pena - ¿Por qué no lo buscas? Es decir, tal vez el regrese y entonces tengas la oportunidad ¿no?

- no sabes lo que daría por poder hacer eso pero… ya han pasado 5 años, la ultima vez no me porte de la mejor manera y después perdimos comunicación al año de haberse ido… tal vez, ya este con alguien mas

La castaña le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

- no lo sabrás hasta que hables con el, el te amaba mucho kurt, aun cuando este con alguien mas… algo me dice que aun te ama – el ojiazul levanto la ceja dudoso.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, rachel abrió dejando entrar a santana, britt y sam, quienes además venían con mercedes y artie. Sam abrazo a kurt y rachel estos felices de volverlo a ver.

- no puedo creer que estemos juntos todos otra vez! – gritaba emocionada brittany.

- bueno no todos, tina y blaine no están – comento mercedes, fue cuando sam se levanto y les sonrió.

- pronto estarán aquí! De hecho, dentro de 3 días, tina probablemente demore unos días mas porque tiene que arreglar lo de su trabajo… pero blaine estará aquí en 3 días

Esa noticia acelero el corazón del castaño, rachel lo miro de reojo, una sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de kurt.

- ¿Por qué no se vino contigo? – pregunto santana.

Sam sonrió emocionado – pues esa es la noticia que vengo a darles! Tienen que estar preparados! Porque pronto tendremos que estar todos apresurados con preparativos – todos lo miraron confundidos.

- sin rodeos boca de trucha, ¿a que te refieres?

Sam rodeo los ojos, de una forma masoquista había extrañado a la morena.

- preparativos para una boda… blaine se casa! – grito emocionado, todos lo miraron sorprendidos, brittany grito emocionada, artie dijo "que genial", mercedes sonrió pero miro a kurt, junto con rachel.

El castaño aun no procesaba la noticia, esas palabras… "blaine se casa" 3 palabras que poco a poco le rompían el corazón y toda esperanza que tenia de arreglar las cosas con blaine.

_Había tardado mucho… blaine ya había encontrado a quien amar._

Lagrimas peligraban por salir asi que, se disculpo diciendo que tenia una junta, logro engañar a casi todos, pero rachel lo siguió y al bajar las escaleras_…_

- puedes llorar si quieres kurt…

El castaño se estaba limpiando las lagrimas – no debería estar llorando, era algo normal… el tenia que seguir, tenia que olvidarme, tenia que… - no continuo ya que rachel lo había abrazado.

- dejar de amarme… - finalizo el castaño abrazando mas fuerte a rachel.

- eso no lo sabes

- por favor rachel, se va a casar! Es mas que obvio que ama a quien sea que sea ese tipo! – le dijo molesto, de tan solo pensar que otro hombre iba a pasar el resto de su vida con blaine se enfermaba de celos y envidia.

La castaña suspiro – kurt, no te rindas! Espera a verlo nuevamente, el no estará perdido hasta que diga el "acepto" – le animo rachel.

Kurt tenia mucho que pensar.

Mientras en el departamento del moreno en Londres blaine terminaba de empacar, cuando sintió unas manos en su cintura.

- cuando tus amigos se enteren que yo soy el afortunado que se casara contigo me mataran…

Blaine solo rió.

- ellos saben que has cambiado, te hiciste un chico bueno ¿lo olvidas?

El castaño le dio un beso en la mejilla separándose de el.

- a pesar de eso, dudo que sueñen que Sebastian smythe sea el futuro esposo de su amigo – dijo acomodando también su maleta.

- por eso fue primero sam a dar la noticia, idea de el, quería decírselos yo – hizo un puchero el moreno.

- creo que es lo mejor, al menos sus ansias de matarme desminuiran… - blaine rió rodando los ojos.

Y hablando de dar la noticia…

- ¿Qué?! ¿con sebastian? – gritaron todos.

Si… definitivamente fue buena idea mandar primero a Sam.

_**Hasta aqui el primer capitulo, que les parecio? :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**hola! que bueno que les haya gustado el fic :3 **

** .33: descuida aunque seblaine sera importante, solo seran muy vistosos en los primeros... 4 caps mas o menos, el tema principal es klaine ^^**

**NickyColferC: siempre se me ha hecho muy interesante la tematica de ver a blaine siendo reconquistado por kurt ^^**

**StyxxandBethany: lo seeee! odio que casi no haya fics seblaine *-* yo los amo :3**

**Moontse VR: de eso se tratara el fic, de que kurt recupere el derecho de tener a blaine :3 en este fic sebastian es completamente bueno ^^**

**CereceresDany: awww que siga el amor entre mi fic y tu xD cada tercer dia :3 o eso tratare :p**

**Gabriela Cruz: el tema principal es klaine, pero en los primeros caps habra mucha mencion seblaine... pero despues veremos como kurt con ayuda reconquista a blaine :3**

**NTKlainer: jajajaja xD no bueno :p amor amo amor**

**Adiie Connicar: por supuesto que continuo *-***

**MSLeaMicheleS1: lo se, tay y sus perfectas canciones :3**

**Capitulo 2 "Una Esperanza"**

- ¿Cómo se le ocurrió? Es el chico que casi lo dejo ciego… aunque no era el su objetivo pero no importa! – reclamaba santana.

- además le hizo la vida imposible a todos nosotros mientras fue capitán de los warblers! – se quejo mercedes.

Sam solo los escuchaba, no tenia caso contestarles hasta que se tranquilizaran, el comprendía todo lo que ellos decían pues el también en un principio estuvo en total desacuerdo pero… las cosas habían cambiado, sebastian había cambiado.

- bien sam, por favor podríamos explicarnos – hablo tranquilo artie.

El rubio asintió – bien, ahora que ya se les paso la histeria, explicare… cuando llegamos a Londres, unos días después descubrimos que sebastian era nuestro vecino, fue una sorpresa, pero si mal no recuerdan chicos, después de lo que paso con dave, Sebastián cambio para bien – todos se miraron, se habían olvidado de eso.

- eso no cambia nada, se supone que blaine nunca estuvo interesado en el – ataco la morena.

- y asi era, de hecho al principio solo lo saludábamos y ya pero se empezaron a dar las cosas, hasta tina se encariño con el, durante casi un año fuimos entre los 4 solo amigos… hasta que un dia sebastian se le declaro a blaine – se detuvo cuando vieron entrar nuevamente a rachel y kurt.

Sam observo a kurt, no sabia exactamente como kurt tomaria la noticia a diferencia de los demás, el tuvo muchos problemas con sebastian pero debía proseguir, era algo inevitable.

- blaine le dijo que lo dejara pensarlo… hasta que una semana después, blaine acepto ser su novio – fueron sus palabras.

Kurt aun estaba en shock. El prometido de blaine… ¿era Sebastián?

Eso debía ser una muy mala broma, o una pesadilla, o un castigo… en serio que la vida lo estaba odiando en este momento. De todas las personas posibles… tenia que ser el… exactamente el.

Los demás estaban algo irritados por la noticia pero sabían que si blaine y además, sam y tina estaban de acuerdo fue porque definitivamente Sebastián era bueno para el moreno.

- creo que blaine nos tiene una gran historia por contar – dijo brittany sonriente, kurt solo negaba con la cabeza, sabia que no tenia derecho a sentirse ¿traicionado? Pero asi se sentía.

Rachel solo lo abrazaba en señal de apoyo – sinceramente kurt, no tengo idea de que decirte – le dijo triste.

- no hay nada que decir, la vida me odia – ahora solo le quedaba esperar a verlo nuevamente, queria saber, ¿Cómo logro Sebastián borrar de la mente de blaine todo lo malo que le había hecho? ¿ como logro enamorarlo?

¿Cómo logro hacer que se olvidara de el?

Habían pasado 2 dias desde entonces, era de noche en Londres y blaine se encontraba recostado en el pecho de Sebastián después de haber hecho el amor, según ellos como "despedida" del departamento que ahora dejaban atrás…

- ¿estar nervioso? – pregunto de repente el castaño.

- no, por fin vere a todos nuevamente – fue su respuesta.

- sabes que no me refiero a eso

Blaine levanto la mirada viendo a Sebastián observándolo fijamente, el moreno miro a la ventana.

- hace 4 años que no lo veo… no se, no he pensado mucho en eso ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- porque te conozco, porque conozco su historia y se que, aun cuando estamos comprometidos el sigue siendo muy importante para ti – no había reproche ni celos en las palabras, ambos ya se tenían la suficiente confianza para hablar de kurt.

Blaine se quedo en silencio unos minutos, el castaño acariciaba el brazo del moreno pero aun asi este no decía nada, Sebastián sabia que el pelinegro estaba fingiendo seguridad, kurt siempre seria su debilidad, aun cuando se negara a aceptarlo.

Incluso hoy, sabia que no lo había olvidado del todo.

- siempre será mi mejor amigo y mi primer amor, no puedo cambiar eso, aunque sigo sin comprender a que viene todo esto, justo ahora ¿me podrías iluminar? – le pregunto el moreno.

Sebastián solo le dio un beso rápido – solo quiero que estes preparado, un reencuentro asi siempre golpea fuerte, recuerdo cuando nos reencontramos tu y yo y cuando me contaste de tu reecuentro con kurt en navidad cuando recuperaron su amistad… no finjas que no te afecta blaine – el ojimiel hizo un gesto de incomodidad.

Se encontraba tranquilo hasta que sebastian había sacado el tema, ahora pasaría toda la noche recordando su historia con kurt y preguntándose como reaccionaran ambos cuando se volvieran a ver al dia siguiente.

El mas alto se dio cuenta que blaine estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, decidió no interrumpir su guerra interna y cerro los ojos quedándose dormido minutos después.

Blaine no pudo dormir.

Tomaron el vuelo a primera hora, mandándole mensaje a sam para que pasara por ellos a las 4 de la tarde al aeropuerto.

Sam se encontraba en esos momentos con rachel y santana quienes se emocionaron al leer el mensaje, ambas junto con los demás querían volver a ver a blaine asi que decidieron que todos irían a recibirlos al aeropuerto.

- no no no y no rachel, no puedo verlo llegar con sebastian, no puedo! Asi que no ire, no insistas – le decía histérico y ya algo irritado el ojiazul.

- oh vamos, tienes que ir kurt, ¿o que? ¿dejaras que se case con el? ¿sin luchar?

Kurt la fulmino con la mirada – esa fue su decisión – fue la terminante respuesta del castaño.

- cobarde, recuerdo que blaine fue quien te dijo alguna vez que tuvieras coraje, veo que ya lo olvidaste – dijo antes de salir del departamento, kurt estaba impactado por el recordatorio de aquella palabra.

Se quedo pensativo, recordando como aquella palabra lo había ayudado tanto en el pasado, pero mas que la palabra, la persona que se lo dijo, se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaba siendo cobarde, tenia miedo de no lograrlo, de que blaine en serio había dejado de amarlo por completo pero…

no hay peor guerra que la que no se lucha.

Kurt alcanzo a rachel, esta ya lo esperaba abajo, conocía demasiado bien a su mejor amigo, y ambos se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

3:50 pm

Santana, sam, rachel, kurt, artie y mercedes se encontraban esperando, pero el único nervioso era kurt, estaba entre emocionado y aterrado, el vuelo ya había sido anunciado ahora solo faltaba que los pasajeros bajaran.

- es imposible que te tranquilices ¿verdad? – dijo con un tono de burla mercedes.

- estamos hablando de mi ex novio que esta comprometido con el que fue nuestro peor enemigo, claro que es imposible – fue la respuesta del castaño.

En eso sam diviso a blaine y sebastian – ahí vienen! – casi grito, aunque era normal la efusividad en el rubio, el corazón de kurt se detuvo en un instante, todos corrieron a saludarlo, el único que saludo a sebastian fue sam.

Se fueron dispersando hasta que la mirada azul cielo de kurt se topo con la mirada dorada de blaine, ambos se miraban, congelado cada quien en su lugar, los demás los observaban, hasta que algo impulso al castaño, olvidándose que todos estaban ahí y corrió a abrazar al moreno, este se sorprendió ante la repentina acción del que había sido su novio.

Blaine correspondió el abrazo y todos se conmovieron con la escena, rachel desde su lugar sonreía porque se había dado cuenta de algo.

_Kurt… aun tienes una oportunidad._

Fue su pensamiento cuando vio la sonrisa de blaine ante el abrazo repentino del que era su primer amor.

.

.

.

_**espero les haya gustado :3 gracias x leer**_


	3. Chapter 3

**perdon por la hora xD pero tuve un dia demasiado agitado, pero aqui estoy cumpliendo :3 espero les guste ^^**

**CereceresDany: jajaja eso dicelo a dany, a mi no me gusta kurtbastian pero a ella si xD**

**Gabriela Cruz: como eres con nuestro seb :c**

**Bruja Inocente: aqui el punto es como kurt reconquista a blaine, no creo que el que traiga pareja le ayude mucho xD los celos en este caso no seria muy buena idea :p**

** .33: aww gracias, lo se el abrazo fue genial ^^**

**styxxandbethany: jajaja en serio, siguela leyendo podrias llevarte sorpresas xD**

**NTKlainer: jajaja amo esa cancion :3**

**adriie conicar: ¿necesitas mas? pues aqui esta :D**

**MSLeaMicheleS1: aqui esta la actualizacion, todavia se siente el amor xD**

**Guest: gracias por el apoyo :3 jajaja lo se, kurt s elo busco xD**

**NickyColferC: pss muy pronto no actualice, pero es mejor tarde que nunca xD**

**Lashmy: si, cada tercer dia subo cap :3**

**Moontsee VR: La historia seblaine se ira sabiendo mas adelante :3**

**ampo2018: que bueno que te haya gustado, sabia que faltaba algo asi :3**

**Capitulo 3: "El dolor de saberte ajeno"**

Todos llegaron a casa de rachel, claro antes pasaron a dejar las cosas de blaine y sebastian a la casa que había encontrado sam, donde vivirían los 3 y donde esperarían a tina.

- bien, ire a ver como va la cena – dijo rachel, le siguió santana, ambas se encargaban de la comida.

Artie comenzó a entablar una conversación con sam y sebastian, mercedes platicaba un poco con blaine mientras kurt se quedaba un poco alejado de todo.

- se te extraño mucho – dijo mercedes.

- gracias, yo igual los extrañe a todos – dijo mirando a sus amigos en sus respectivos lugares.

Blaine vio como kurt se encontraba apartado en el pequeño corredor que estaba fuera del departamento, se disculpo con mercedes y fue a su lado, la morena los miro, sintió nostalgia en otros momentos blaine iria a ver a kurt para abrazarlo y besarlo pero ya no eran pareja.

Ya no eran klaine.

Kurt suspiraba, la verdad ver a blaine y abrazarlo le había quitado la fuerza emocional que se había dado, saber que el regreso pero ahora no a su lado, si no enamorado de alguien mas era algo que lo debilitaba. Solo se había cerciorado de que lo seguía amando.

- ¿todo bien?

Escucho la voz de blaine detrás de el, volteo y lo observo, tan apuesto como siempre…

- ehh si… solo, necesitaba algo de aire

- ha pasado un buen tiempo, vaya que remodelaste este lugar

Kurt levanto una ceja.

- oh vamos, me diras que rachel te ayudo? Este lugar dice tu nombre por todos lados.

El castaño se rio un poco, recordando como el había idealizado todo, pero recordó también que en algún momento también lo hizo para distraerse de la tristeza que lo embargo en aquel entonces, cuando ya no supo mas de blaine.

- ¿sabes? Te extrañe – dijo sin importarle como blaine podría tomarlo.

Blaine se quedo en silencio unos segundos pero después se puso a su lado, viendo a la nada.

- yo también, la verdad llegue a pensar que no volveríamos a vernos

Kurt abrió los ojos con sorpresa por ese comentario, pero no dijo nada respecto a eso.

- pero miranos aquí, otra vez los dos… es nostálgico

Blaine lo miro – mucho, aunque las cosas son completamente diferentes ahora

Kurt sonrio tristemente, definitivamente todo era diferente, blaine amaba a otra persona y el solo se arrepentía de haber terminado con la historia que ambos tenían.

- ¿estas seguro?

Blaine lo miro confundido.

- con casarte… es decir, es un paso muy grande

El moreno suspiro – lo se, creeme que lo pensé mucho, hice sufrir mucho a sebastian con la respuesta pero al final… estoy seguro de que es lo mejor – dijo con voz firme.

- ¿debe ser con la persona indicada… es el indicado?

Blaine se estaba sintiendo extraño con la conversación.

- si, lo es

El castaño bufo bajito, blaine sabia que kurt queria decir algo pero se lo estaba callando.

- ironico

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- alguna vez dijiste que yo era el indicado – dijo sin pensar el castaño, blaine lo miro algo ofendido.

Sintió como si kurt le estuviera reclamando – lo eras, lo fuiste… la verdad, no se a donde va esta conversación – dijo un poco irritado, no queria remover heridas del pasado.

- veo que… a ningún lado

En eso se escucho como sebastian llamaba a blaine, este al escucharlo se volvió a verlo y le grito "enseguida voy".

- se que es extraño todo esto, sobre todo por todo lo que tenemos de historia los 3 kurt, pero tanto el como yo venimos contentos para estar convivir con todos, eso te incluye a ti, tu y yo antes de ser novios fuimos mejores amigos, quiero recuperar eso, no nos lo niegues kurt – le pidió antes de irse a lado de sebastian.

Kurt pensó que blaine no comprendía, el no queria ser su mejor amigo.

_El quería volver a ser el amor de su vida._

Se encontraban cenando en la casa de Rachel. Sebastián y blaine estaban sentados juntos y para desfortuna de kurt estaba sentado frente a ellos.

El intentaba con todas las fuerzas no vomitar sobre la mesa o lanzarles el salero a la cara, con cada escena cursi que armaban, como cuando seb le daba de comer a blaine en la boca, o blaine le susurraba "te amo" al suricato

-¿y ya tienen fecha para la boda?-pregunto derrepente rachel

-no, aun no, pero queremos que sea pronto-se apresuro a responder Sebastián mientras tomaba la mano de blaine sobre la mesa

-pero al menos ya saben donde sera su luna de miel- dijo santana picara, kurt se atraganto con la comida, y solo imaginarse a ese par teniendo sexo le había dejado un trauma de por vida.

-¿estas bien kurt? - sam le golpeo levemente la espalda

-si descuida, solo pase mal la comida- dio una falsa sonrisa que todos creyeron menos blaine.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, seb y blaine se ofrecieron a lavar los platos, lo cual fue un infierno para los ojos de kurt, actuaban tan cariñosos, usaban estúpidos apodos, jugaban a lanzarse el agua y lo peor, se daban picos de vez en cuando, a kurt se le estrujaba el estomago y el corazón, recordar que en su tiempo, el y blaine también fueron así de cariñosos antes, derramaban miel y amor por todas partes, pero ahora blaine le daba cariño a alguien mas...

En la noche se sentaron todos a ver una película de terror, kurt se sentó junto a rachel britt, sam y santana en el piso, los demás en los sillones, blaine y Sebastián se sentsron juntos MUY juntos, se podía decir que blaine estaba sobre las piernas de sebastian.

Kurt no se pudo concentrar en la maldita película porque el par de tórtolos detrás de el no hacían mas que besarse y sus besos tronaban y cada uno hacia que kurt diera una arcada, ¿no se cansaban?

Entonces el día gracias a dios termino y era el momento de que todos se fueran, kurt agradeció al cielo no creía poder aguantar mas.

Se despidió de todos y era momento de despedirse de blaine, se acerco lentamente hasta el, que seguía tomado de la mano de sebastian.

Le importo un camino que fueran de la mano y abrazo con efusividad al moreno como esa mañana.

-me dio gusto verte- susurro en el oído del menor, este le correspondió el abrazo pero aun sin soltar la mano de su novio

-a mi igual, hasta luego- susurro devuelta, se separaron y se sonrieron levente una ultima vez. Kurt Le dirigió una mirada a Sebastián

-adiós

-adiós - después seb dirigió a su novio a la puerta.

Kurt miro a blaine salir por la puerta y por fin hizo lo que llevaba dos días conteniendo... Empezó a llorar y lo supo al fin…

_No supo que blaine era su todo… hasta que ya no eran nada._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER :3 COMENTEN ^^_**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola! yeah dia de actualizacion, gracias por su apoyo :3 espero les siga gustando ^^ no se me desesperen ya habra klaine :3**

**Guest: mendigos spoilers solo arruinan la vida, si... yo le digo a diana :3**

**Moontse VR: exacto, de esto tratara este fic, de como kurt vuelve a demostrarle a blaine que el es el indicado para el y viceversa pero claro, la personalidad de kut tambien traera confictos.**

**MSLeaMicheleS1: jajaja ya se, kurt sufre algo aqui xD pero todo sera para bien :D**

** .33: pues ya no esperes mas aqui esta el sig cap :3**

**Styxxandbethany: jajaja fan seblaine xD si, habra momentos de las dos parejas... :3**

**Capitulo 4 "La llamada"**

Rachel consolaba a kurt, este no había dejado de llorar, y era completamente comprensible, había visto al hombre que amaba, amando a otro y siendo amado por otro. Era como una horrible y dolorosa pesadilla de la que quería despertar pero no, esa era su terrible realidad.

- es que no se rachel ¿Cómo podre con esto? Verlos tan enamorados… realmente se ve feliz con el – dijo tomando otro pañuelo, la castaña no sabia ni que decir, hasta a ella le habían dado ternura.

Abrazo mas a su mejor amigo, quería poder darle animos pero ¿como? Después de todo lo que había visto, en eso santana quien se había quedado a ayudar entro a la conversación.

- deja de lloriquear y mejor aprovecha el tiempo en reconquistarlo

- te recuerdo que se va a casar – le dijo desanimado el castaño.

Santana rodo los ojos – tu lo has dicho, se va a casar aun no lo hace, asi que en lo que a mi respecta no esta totalmente perdido – Rachel sonrió al instante, sin creer lo que iba a decir.

- ella tiene razón kurt! Mira, es mas que claro que blaine tiene una muy tierna relación con Sebastián, por mas raro que eso se escuche aun, pero contigo tiene la mas hermosa historia de amor! Solo trae esa historia de nuevo, ustedes vivieron miles de cosas juntos, su primer amor, su primera vez, su primer beso… vamos! Se que puedes volver a conquistar el amor de nuestro ex warbler – dijo emocionada para motivar a su mejor amigo.

Kurt se quedo conmocionado con lo que sus amigas le estaban diciéndole, queriendo tomar una decisión al respecto.

Santana se sento a su lado - ¿entonces? Mira porcelana, ustedes dos eran una pareja que con solo verla me causaban caries pero… en verdad se amaban y se hacían felices mutuamente, algo me dice que blaine aun te ama, lo note en el abrazo del aeropuerto y como de repente te miraba en la cena, como con disculpa no lo se, pero creo que tienes una oportunidad y tienes que aprovecharla antes de que sea demasiado tarde… cuando diga el "si, acepto" entonces si lo habrás perdido – le decía seriamente, kurt deberas estaba agradecido por la forma tan sincera en que la morena lo estaba apoyando.

Kurt se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, no sabia que era lo correcto en este caso, prácticamente fue el quien puso final a cualquier oportunidad a su relación después de tantas veces que blaine se disculpó. Ahora blaine era feliz ¿no debería dejarlo serlo? ¿o debía luchar por el?

Se limpio las ultimas lagrimas y se paro de su lugar mirando fijamente a sus dos amigas y muy decidido dijo.

- tienen razón, recuperare el amor de blaine, lo hare – ambas lo miraron sonrientes, tenían seguridad en que lo lograrían.

Ellos dos habían nacido para estar juntos.

.

.

.

Sebastian y Blaine terminaban de decorar la que seria su nueva casa, era un pequeño apartamento, pero para ellos dos solos era perfecto.

-creo que ya esta- dijo seb apreciando junto a blaine como se veia el living ahora.

- si, nos quedo muy bien- seb abrazo por la cintura a blaine

- ¿te gusta este nuevo departamento?

- si, es lindo- ahora blaine puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mas alto

- y esto es solo por un tiempo, cuando nos casemos comprare una casa mas grande y en donde tu quieras, se que te gusta la playa asi que podemos comprar una en una playa y grande para cuando tengamos nuestros hijos- hablo

emocionado el mayor imaginandose una vida perfecta junto a blaine, este solo sonrio por su entusiasmo

-me encantaria seby, pero no tenemos tanto dinero- hizo un puchero

- no importa, conseguire un prestamo, trabajare mas horas, robare un banco, lo que sea, solo quiero darte lo mejor, lo que tu te mereces- susurro muy cerca de sus labios, lo que habia que blaine se sintiera en las nubes, amaba esa sensacion que le provocaba su novio pero...nunca se compararian a las que sentia como cuando salia con kurt.

- jaja no es necesario, si tu estas conmigo cualquier lugar es perfecto- dicho esto beso sus labios con dulzura y ternura sin embargo, el beso fue tomando intensidad, sabian a donde pararia esto, bautizarian la cama ese mismo dia pero el sonido del telefono de sebastian interrumpio su momento.

Se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas

-lo siento, tengo que contestar- se disculpo con su novio

- descuida, contesta- sebastian contesto el telefono, blaine supuso que era su jefe, pero se comenzo a preocupar cuando seb fruncio el ceño con molestia

- disculpe señor pero no me puedo ir ahorita, estoy en visperas de mi boda y todavia tengo mucho que planear...si...pero...- solto un suspiro en el telefono- deacuerdo señor lo que usted diga...si hasta luego- colgo con cierta molestia

- ¿que pasa amor?- pregunto blaine acariciando su hombro

- perdon blaine, tendras que planear la boda tu solo- dijo con voz apagada y blaine puso una expresion triste

-¿porque?

-mi jefe quiere que regrese a londres ya que aun no acaba el contrato por casi tres meses- suspiro con pesar, y blaine se encongio de hombros.

- pero...es en tres meses la boda- dijo con un toque de depresion

- lo se, por eso no quiero ir, queria planear cada detalle contigo

- y...¿cuando sales?

- probablemente, mañana en la noche

- eso es muy pronto- blaine se acerco hasta el que estaba sentado sobre el sofa y se sento sobre sus piernas

- lo se, te voy a extrañar cada segundo durante los siguientes 2 meses y 10 dias

- y yi a ti seb mucho- le dio un casto beso

- se que planearas una excelente boda- le sonrio con amor

- por supueso, te encantara, y todos me ayudaran

- si te ayudan santana, rachel y kurt seguro sera perfecta- el corazon de blaine latio mas rapido al escuchar el nombre de kurt, dudaba mucho que el quisiera ayudarle a preparar su boda.

- si, tienen muy buen gusto ellos- beso denuevo a seb para olvidarse del nombre de kurt

- hey...antes de la llamada, tu y yo estabamos en algo- susurro sensualmente en su oido blaine se estremecio

- ¿y que esperamos para inaugurar esa cama?- hablo picaro entonces sebastian cargo a blaine y lo llevo directo a su habitacion.

Al dia siguiente, blaine llego con la noticia de que se casaria dentro de 3 meses, el 14 de junio. Kurt, santana y Rachel se miraron.

_Tenia menos de 3 meses para reconquistar a blaine._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo :3 en el proximo spoiler:**

**- Conversacion entre kurt y sebastian**

**Gracias por leer :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLIIIIIS :3 PUES AQUI CON NUEVO CAPITULO ^^ LA CONVERSACION QUE TANTO ESPERAN *-***

**Moontsee VR: sera una conversacion intensa pero creo que muy inesperada para todos xD**

**styxxandbethany: jajaja son buenas tus ideas, pero es que blaine quiere a ambos :/**

**NTKlainer: jajajjaa lo se, tienes una batalla interna, te comprendo xD**

** .33 siii van a hablar chan chan chan... chan**

**Gabriela Cruz: como eres con nuestro seb :c**

**Capitulo 5: "Inesperada Conversacion"**

Blaine se encontraba acomodando una que otra cosa que aun no estaba en su lugar y fue cuando en una caja encontró una foto… la foto del baile donde kurt fue coronado "reina" sonrió con nostalgia.

- en ese entonces… eramos tan ingenuos kurt o tal vez, demasiado soñadores – dijo recordando cuando kurt le dijo que nadie podía tocar ni afectar lo que tenían, al final fueron ellos mismos los que terminaron con lo suyo.

Guardo nuevamente la foto, nunca se había desecho de ella y definitivamente nunca lo haría, su corazón no se lo permitía.

Sebastian entro a la habitación – ya termine la maleta, ¿iremos a casa de rachel? Ya sabes que nos invito, parece que ya me aceptan – dijo sonriente el castaño, blaine asintió.

- claro, vamos – y salieron de su casa, sam ya los esperaba afuera, esa noche Sebastián se iria en el vuelo de las 11 pm asi que decidieron hacerle un tipo despedida, lo hicieron mas que nada para que blaine se sintiera apoyado.

**.**

**.**

Llegaron los 3 a casa de rachel y kurt, ya se encontraban santana, artie y mercedes ahí también, saludaron aunque seguía la extraña tensión entre kurt, blaine y Sebastián.

- entonces ¿te vas mañana? – pregunto santana, sebastian asintió. Rachel le sonrió a su mejor amigo y este le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sebastian no paso desapercibido eso. Aun seguía siendo demasiado perceptivo, sobre todo cuando era algo que podía perjudicar lo que tanto amaba y le importaba.

- no podrá planear la boda conmigo pero por suerte mercedes y tina se ofrecieron a ayudarme – dijo el moreno, mercedes asintió, kurt se sintió un poco traicionado pero tampoco podía reclamar.

Sebastian le dio un beso en la mejilla a blaine – no quisiera irme, en serio queria estar aquí y ayudar en todo pero… ese maldito contrato me ata a Londres los próximos meses – dijo desanimado.

- ya te dije que no te preocupes, tengo ayuda de sobra además, se que no es tu culpa – le dijo blaine apretando su mano, Sebastián le sonrio, kurt rodo los ojos demasiado molesto asi que se levanto excusándose que iria por un poco de agua.

Sebastián decidió algo – en seguida vengo – dijo siguiendo a kurt, santana fue la única que intuyo que iria con kurt, pero pensó que esos dos necesitaban decirse algunas palabras.

Kurt salio a tomar un poco de aire al corredor - ¿con que agua eh?

El castaño frunció el seño – oh perdón, no creo que hubiera sido cómodo decir "necesito irme porque me asquea la escena cursi que mi ex y su actual pareja están haciendo" – dijo directo, con Sebastián no necesitaba fingir, ambos no se soportaban y asi seria toda la vida.

- tranquilo, no vengo con intención de montarnos una escena de pelea dramática por el amor de blaine – dijo caminando hasta llegar a su lado, kurt se sentía totalmente incomodo y extraño, esperaba algún insulto del mas alto pero no hacia nada, solo estaba ahí a lado suyo.

Kurt también se quedo inmóvil y en silencio hasta que sebastian lo miro.

- se que aun amas a blaine – dijo, kurt lo asesino con la mirada.

- ¿vienes a restregarme que ahora el te ama a ti? ¿Qué soy un idiota por haberlo dejado ir? Puedes guardartelo Sebastián, ya bastante me reclamo mi estupidez diariamente – dijo realmente molesto.

El castaño negó – el me ama es cierto, pero tampoco es como si hubiera dejado de amarte a ti solo… decidió seguir adelante – esa respuesta disloco por completo la mente de kurt ¿sebastián le estaba diciendo que blaine aun lo amaba? ¿pero que diablos…?

- y se que aprovecharas mi ausencia para evitar nuestra boda ¿sabes porque lo se?

Kurt lo miro con desconfianza.

- porque yo haría lo mismo – fue su sencilla respuesta, kurt si que no se esperaba para nada este tipo de conversación, ya ni siquiera se sentía molesto.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – pregunto kurt.

Sebastián suspiro – porque no quiero que creas que sigo siendo tu enemigo, ese chico que intento dejarte ciego, que intento sabotearlos y quitarte a blaine a la mala… lo amo kurt, asi como lo amas tu, solo quiero que sea feliz por eso… no voy a detenerte – el ojiazul menos lo entendía.

- ¿no te interpondrás en mi afán por reconquistarlo? ¿Por qué?

- porque si el regresa a ti kurt, es porque asi debe ser, no quiero casarme con alguien que con el tiempo se arrepentiría de casarse conmigo, y también tu podrías quitarte esa culpa de no haber luchado por el, aun si me eligiera a mi, podrías continuar tranquilo ¿no crees?

Kurt estaba completamente sorprendido, sin creer lo que escuchaba sin asimilar que pasaba – la felicidad de blaine es lo que importa ¿no? – kurt asintió rápidamente.

- al final… no eres tan malo sebastian, entiendo porque blaine esta contigo ahora – reconoció el castaño.

Sebastian sonrió – tu tampoco lo eres, solo un poco tonto al haberlo dejado ir pero bueno… no creo que tengamos mas que hablar – se iba a ir pero la voz de kurt se detuvo.

- si al final decide quedarse contigo, prometo alejarme… no intervenir mas – sebastian asintió.

- lo mismo yo kurt – y asi Sebastián regreso, al poco rato kurt también regreso a su lugar, santana los miraba curiosa de saber que había sucedido, blaine también intuyo que algo había pasado, se habían tardado los dos.

Miro a Sebastián - ¿todo bien? – le pregunto, este solo le sonrió.

- perfecto blaine – fue su respuesta.

_La verdadera pelea por el amor de blaine comenzaba al dia siguiente._

**.**

**.**

**. **

**¿que les parecio? ¿quien se imaginaba asi el comportamiento de seb? Gracias x leer :3**

**spoiler: **

_**Kurt y Blaine pasan tiempo juntos.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**hellooooo! :3 jajajaja aqui como siempre, al tercer dia :D cumpliendo como debe ser xD les agradezco todos sus comentarios, que bueno que les este gustando :D**

**MSLeaMicheleS1: que bueno que te gusto es que seb es un amor**

**Candy Criss: siempre es asi solo quiere que blaine sea feliz**

**Amop2018: a kurt le costara por baboso (ahno lo amo) seb es una ternura, un amor descuida saludos devuelta**

**Moontse VR: yo tambien lo amo y es que es un amor nadie lo esperaba de el, y el estara bien no te preocupes, gracias por leer**

**StyxxandBethany: sebastian solo quiere la felicidad de blaine, y ¿para que armar una pelea? mejor ser maduros que bueno que te gusto**

**NickyColfer: jajaj todos queremos ver eso xD pero no, seb es civilizado y dulce jaja que buenk que te gusto gracias por leer**

**BrendaLedesma: intentaremos hacerlos mas largos pero coml tenemos varios fics y poco tiempo pues xD, seb es una ternura imposible odiarlo, pronto tendremos klaine**

**Jeny: tiene que hacerlo afuerzas**

**Adriana11: lo se es todo un caballero imposible no amarlo**

**Gabriela Cruz: ¿porque? :c si son re tiernos, seblaine es precioso y seb es un amor, pero descuida de aqui en adelante tendremos mas klaine descuida**

**Capitulo 6 "Sinceridad"**

Kurt estaba recostado en cama pensando.

Tenia tan solo 3 meses para recuperar a blaine, y sabia que no seria facil, menos cuando blaine ya tenia alguien como sebastian, quien dejaria a alguien tan perfecto como el, por un idiota como lo era kurt...bueno, debia dejar de ser ess idiota y ponerse las pilas.

Tomo el telefono y marco en numero de blaine, uno...dos...tres timbrazos y contesto

*llamada*

- ¿hola?- dios, esa voz siempre lograba derretirlo

- hola blaine, soy kurt

- oh hola kurt ¿que tal?

- todo bien, oye, queria preguntarte si...tienes tiempo, podriamos ir a tomar un cafe, es que...me gustaria mucho que pudieramos hablar y volver a tener esa bonita amistad que teniamos antes, claro si quieres...

Blaine quedo pensativo al otro lado del telefono, la idea de recuperar la amistad de kurt le agradaba, era lo que mas queria, pero otra parte de el sabia que nunca podria ver a kurt solo como un amigo a pesar de todo, pero debia intentarlo, no queria vivir toda la vida enojado con kurt

- claro...¿donde nos vemos?

- te mando la direccion por mensaje, te veo en 1 hora, chau- claramente pudo notar que el tono de kurt sono emocionado

- chau...

*Fin De La Llamada*

1 hora mas tarde, blaine llegaba a la cafeteria qypue kurt habia dicho, un deja vu se le produjo, ese lugar le recordaba a lima bean, el lugar de muchas citas entre el y kurt, intento ignorar esos recuerdos y busco con la mirada al ojiazul.

- ¡blaine!- escucho su nombre, volteo y miro a kurt formado para pedir los cafes y se acerco a el.

- hola- saludo con una amigable sonrisa digna de el

- hola...- respondio de igual forma y cuando llego su momento de pedir su orden de cafe...

- un drip mediano para mi y un goteo medio con canela para este chico- pidio amablemente y la joven se dirigio a preparar los cafes.

- aun sabes mi orden de cafe- afirmo el morocho y kurt se sonrojo

- claro que si, como olvidarla.- recibieron sus cafes y fueron a sentarse.

El ambiente se tenso un poco, ¿que debian decir? Esto era mas dificil de lo que imaginaban.

- ¿como te ha ido estos años ?- le pregunto el moreno

- bien, no me quejo, he cumplido muchas de mis metas, me encanta mi trabajo de vogue y es bueno vivir con rachel, nos divertimos mucho...¿y tu?

- igual, ya sabes, después de... lo que paso, intente seguir con mi vida y también cumplí muchas de mis expectativas y seb me apoyo mucho- kurt se quedo pensativo, quería hacer una pregunta, mas no sabia si seria adecuada.

- que bien, y entonces...te casas en tres meses- blaine alzo la mirada ante la pregunta

- si.

- tengo la duda...¿cómo es que estas con Sebastián?- se preguntaba eso diario, como blaine estaba con el chico que una vez les hizo la vida imposible y hasta casi lo dejo ciego.

- seb ya no es como antes, es un chico muy tierno y caballeroso, que me ayudo mucho con mi depresión después de nuestro rompimiento.

***FlashBack***

_Solo faltaba una, la mas pesada y ni sam ni tina estaban cerca para ayudarle, suspiro agotado, pesaba terriblemente esa caja, no sabia si podria llegar con vida al departamento cargando esa cosa._  
><em>Cuando derrepente sintio que el peso de esta se aligeraba, le extraño eso y miro hacia el otro extremo, un chico se hacerco a ayudarle.<em>  
><em>Dejaron la caja en la puerta del departamento y blaine decidio darle las gracias al chico<em>

_- hey gracias por tu ayuda, eso pesaba horrores- hablo con la voz agitada_

_- de nada blaine, cuando quieras- extrañado de que el chico supiera su nombre alzo la mirada para encontrarse con su peor pesadilla_

_- sebastian- pronuncio su nombre con un toque de resentimiento._

_- si tambien es un gusto volver a verte- le sonrio como era costumbre de el _

_- ¿que haces aqui?_

_- yo vivo aqui...de hecho creo que seremos vecinos, vivo al lado de ustedes._

_- me voy de ohio para olvidar ciertas cosas, llego aqui y estas tu...- solto un suspiro lastimero- ¿nunca podre estar en paz?_

_- hey tranquilo, no es culpa mia, ya no soy ese chico blaine, he cambiado...lo juro, y si me permites...quizas podamos empezar de cero, claro si kurt no se opone porque es muy celoso- kurt...ese nombre volvio a destrozar el corazon de blaine, quien no pudo evitar romper en llanto, sebastian le abrazo_

_- ¿que pasa blaine?- pregunto preocupado_

_- t-termine con kurt...- sus palabraa tropezaron debido sl llanto_

_-¿porque?..._

_- lo engañe...- sebastian lo miro incredulo_

_- ¿que? Tu no serias capaz de eso, tu lo amas- no se creia lo que escuchaba, ese chico era el mas fiel del mundo, si hasta lo habia rechazado cuando se le insinuo, ¿como era posible que hubiera engañado a kurt? _

_- tienes que explicarme eso anderson, mira vamos a mi departamento y me explicas con calma- le ofrecio pero de manera amigable_

_- pero...las cosas- no podia dejar las cajas asi como asi_

_- que tus amigos las metan, ven- le tomo de la mano y entraron al departamento del mas alto, donde blaine explico entre sollozos lo que sucedio y que apesar de todos sus intentos, Kurt nunca lo perdono._

_- es un idiota, no te merece blaine, ya luchste mucho por el, demuestrale que no vas a estar detras de el como su perrito faldero siempre_

_- tiene derecho a enojarse, le fuu infiel- cubrio su cara con sus manos, la verguenza lo mataba_

_- eres un humano, los humanos cometen errores y si el no te hubiera dado a entender que ya no le imortabas, no hubiera pasado esto, y tampoco tiene derecho a haberte tradado como una perra, disculpa la palabra, pero asi es como te vio el dia de san valentin, solo como un juguete sexual. Blaine no vale la pena ni que llores por el- ahora sebastian sonaba enojado, y cada una de sus palabras tenia razon, tenia que empezar a pensar en el mismo y no depender de kurt siempre, hizo lo posible por recuperarlo y el no queria, no iba a seguir rogandole_

_- tienes razon seb...pero olvidarlo sera dificil, el fue mi prmero en todo no sera facil superar todo eso_

_- yo te ayudare- sebastian tomo la mano de blaine- te ayudare a olvidarlo, no lo necesitas mas, podre ser tu soporte...si me dejas- le sonrio dulcemente y blaine no pudo evitar correponderle, ¿como es que una vez odio a ese chico? Era tan dulce, y ahora queria ayudarlo_

_- gracias seb, eres el mejor- se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte, y ese dia nacio una nueva amistad, que mas tarde se convertiria en un nuevo amor_

***fin del flashback***

- comenzo como citas amistosas, idas al cine, al parque, a cenar, mas tarde se convirtió en algo mas intimo, hasta que un día el me dijo que siempre habia estado enamorado de mi y si le podia dar una oportunidad y… - blaine suspiro, como recordando algo.

- tarde un poco en darle mi respuesta pero acepte cuando me sentí seguro, fuimos novios por...4 años, hasta que un dia mientras cenábamos en un restaurante muy bonito de Londres el se arrodillo y...me pidió que me casara con el, y asi paso- termino su relato con una sonrisa de estúpido enamorado y kurt no pudo evitar que el corazón le doliera, ¿como competiría contra eso? Sebastián lo tenía tremendamente enamorado y no había duda de porque, "idiota idiota" se dijo a si mismo con ganas de golpearse contra la mesa, su competencia era mejor que el.

- oh, eso muy tierno, ahora veo porque estas tan enamorado de el, es...el chico perfecto- fingió una sonrisa

- algo asi, es muy detallista y dulce- blaine sorbió su cafe, a pesar de que la conversación iba tranquila se sentía demasiado extraño hablando de su actual novio con su ex.

"detallista y dulce" kurt debía admitir que aunque un tiempo fue también detallista con blaine, dejo de serlo y era muy frio con el, ahora se arrepentía

- ¿sigues con Elliot?- pregunto de repente, sacando al ojiazul de sus pensamientos y de que empezara a darse cachetadas el mismo

- ¿que?... ah no, no funciono- hizo una mueca al recordarlo

- ¿y no estuviste con nadie en este tiempo? - preguntaba pero su tono no era de celos ni nada parecido, solo simple curiosidad

- no, solo citas, pero nada mas alla, no tengo ganas de una relación- no tenia ganas, porque la única persona que quería a su lado, era su lindo ojimiel, y nadie lo remplazaría

- pues, espero que un dia encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz kurtie- le dijo con sinceridad acariciando su mano, aunque para blaine fue un simple acto amistoso, el toque causo miles de sensaciones en kurt.

Siguieron hablando, disfrutando de la compaña del otro, seguían teniendo tanto en común y esa química de siempre, kurt amaba volver a ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de blaine, y este amaba volver a ver los ojos azules de kurt brillando cada que hablaba con entusiasmo.

- debemos seguir frecuentándonos, la paso muy bien contigo- kurt intento que sonara normal y no con su verdadera intensión, blaine dudo un momento, no creía buena idea frecuentar citas con su ex, conocía casos en los que no salían bien las cosas, y el ya estaba comprometido, pero le encantaba hablar con kurt, y se veía que el no tenia malas intenciones...naah no tendría nada de malo salir de vez en cuando con el.

- claro, cuando quieras- kurt sonrió ampliamente, fase uno del plan completada, se iria acercando poco a poco blaine no tardaría en recordar ese amor, y volverian a florecer esos sentimientos por el y volverían a estar juntos, en 3 meses volvería a besar esos deliciosos labios y estaba ansioso de ello.

**.**

**.**

Los días fueron pasando y kurt había logrado salir en distintas ocasiones con blaine, habían sido la gloria esos días, poder estar nuevamente cerca, escuchar su voz, ver sus ojos y escuchar su risa o provocarla, simplemente era perfecto. Hasta que…

- blainey days! – se oyo la voz de tina, kurt volteo a verla mientras blaine ya corria a abrazarla efusivamente, diciéndose como se habían estrañado, tina al darse cuenta de su presencia se puso un poco seria aunque le sonrio.

Kurt sabia que tina no le tenia ya muy buena voluntad – hola tina que bueno verte – le saludo alegremente, esta le sonrio – igualmente kurt aunque es una sorpresa verte aquí – le respondió como intuyendo algo no muy bueno.

Kurt miro a blaine – bueno… nos vemos después blaine, adiós tina – y salio rápidamente de ahí. Presentia que tina podría fácilmente ver lo que estaba tramando, aunque bueno, tampoco le importaba mucho, sebastian también queria esto, saber si blaine aun lo amaba, kurt aceptaba que tenia mucho miedo… tal vez blaine realmente lo haya superado.

Tina y blaine habían decidido empezar a ver todo lo de la boda, toda la tarde se la pasaron viendo salones para la fiesta después de la ceremonia civil, habían id hasta el 6to fue cuando el moreno se vio complacido, no era ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, era a su ver… perfecto.

- entonces… ¿este? – pregunto ya cansada, este asintió alegremente y muy convencido, fue a hablar con el dueño mientras tina seguía pensando como hablar con blaine sobre cierto tema que la tenia un poco preocupada. Blaine regreso con una sonrisa en la cara y se fueron a un restaurante para comer algo. Pidieron licuados y comenzarón a hablar de distintas cosas.

- ¿tu y kurt se frecuentan mucho? – pregunto de repente, ya no podía soportar ese nudo en el estomago, blaine la miro extrañado por la pregunta tan abrupta.

Se quedo pensativo – últimamente casi a diario, nos propusimos recuperar nuestra amistad asi que…

Pero tina lo interrumpió – no creo que sea lo correcto – dijo rápidamente, blaine la miro algo molesto.

- ¿Por qué no?

Tina rodo los ojos – entre nosotros no hay mentiras blaine, creo que nos tenemos la suficiente confianza para decir las cosas como son ¿realmente crees que todo esto es solo por su amistad? Por favor, mirame a los ojos y dime que ya no sientes nada por el – blaine abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Espero unos minutos y nada, el no sabia que responder, seria fácil decir "no" pero por alguna razón sentía que seria una mentira… y una de las grandes.

Tina suspiro – blaine, no me respondas esto pero se sincero contigo mismo ¿realmente estas saliendo nuevamente con el por recuperar su vieja amistad o porque sientes que lo necesitas a tu lado? Ustedes dos se amaron demasiado blaine, y sinceramente dudo que dos personas que se amaron tanto… puedan ser solamente amigos – al terminar esto siguió tomando su licuado.

_Dos personas que se amaron tanto…no pueden ser solamente amigos._

Y por primera vez después de 5 años blaine se preguntaba… ¿Hoy en dia qué sentía por kurt?

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Espero les haya gustado :D muchas gracias por sus reviews ^^ Gracias por leer :3**

**Spoiler:**

**Kurt y Blaine cantaran juntos... ¿que canción sera?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Llego dia de actualizacion, como estamos contentas con los nuevos spoilers *por fin un poco de esperanza klaine* :D hicimos un capitulo largo *-* nos motivaron jajaja, lamento las faltas de ortografia de cada cap, pero es que hacemos los caps en el celular y ya despues solo copiamos y pegamos**

** .33: jajaja pues este capitulo es mas largo :D lo se, solo que blaine es algo lento :p**

**styxxandBethany: es que blaine tiene un gran conflicto ya que en verdad quiere a sebastian pero pues el volver estar cerca de kurt lo confundira demasiado...**

**Moontse VR: el plan de kurt ¿funcionara? jajaja ya se, los sentimientos lo ayudaran mucho :D**

**Candy Criss: aun no llegamos a eso, pero ya esta planeado :D el beso klaine ^^**

**Jeny: subimos lunes, miercoles y viernes :D jajajaja kliss ya no falta mucho y klex... mmm tampoco pero no dire ni en que capitulo ni como jajaja #NoSpoilers**

**Gabriela Cruz: deja a tina xD, ella es una gran amiga de blaine :D**

**MSLeaMicheleS1: lo se, ese silencio de blaine... pero es que ni el mismo tiene la respuesta**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 7: "Cayendo... otra vez"**

Capitulo 7

*Narrado desde el punto de vista de Blaine*

Habia sido un dia agotador, al menos ya teniamos el salon, una cosa menos de que preocuparme...pero...aun tenia en la mente lo que dijo tina, "Dos personas que se amaron tanto...no pueden ser solamente amigos", tenia eso atorado en mi cabeza todo el dia.

Pero..¿quien decia que no podiamos ser amigos? Claro que si, finn y quinn siguieron siendo amigos aun despues de terminar, tina y mike, santana y sam, sam y quinn, mercedes y puck, y la lista es larga, ¿quien decia que kurt y yo no podiamos hacerlo tambien? Ademas, no pienso serle infiel a seb, yo lo amo y el a mi, y no quiero volver a cometer el error de caer en infidelidad.

Me dispuse a cenar algo, el departamento se sentía algo solo, seb no estaba, y era demasiado tarde para llamar a alguno de los chicos, decidí tomar un poco de leche caliente con galletas, mientras veia una película.

Pronto empece a sentir que mis ojos se cerraban, adormilado y con el peligro de chocar contra algun mueble, me dirigi a mi habitación con la intension de dormir un poco.

Me recoste y no tarde mucho en caer en los brazos de morfeo...

Desperte debido a los gritos desesperados de mi amiga, pidiendome insistentemente que me levantara

- ¿que pasa tina?..¿porque tanta prisa?- pregunte fastidiado por los rayos del sol en mi cara

- tienes que vestirte blaine, es tarde- a la fuerza me saco de la cama y me entrego un traje negro, que parecia ser de bodas, ¿quien se casaba y porque no me entere?

Me puse rapido el traje y una vez listo sali a donde tina, que me ordeno subir al auto, no entendia porque la prisa. Llegamos, demasiado rapido de lo normal, a un hermoso jardin decorado con hermosas rosas blancas y rojas, todos estaban vestidos de blanco, magicamente el vestido de tina cambio del estampado de flores a uno blanco...

-¿quien se casa tina?- pregunte dudoso, nadie me habia comentado de una boda, y me sentia fuera de lugar, todos de blanco y yo de negro.

- ¿como que quien? Tu bobo- ¡¿que?! Yo, noo, sebastian todavia ni regresaba de londres

- claro que no, mi boda es en tres meses, seb ni esta- esto era demasiado extraño

- regreso antes y la boda se adelanto, ahora corre- me empujo y me sorprendí al ver que tenia un ramo de flores blancas y rojas, ¿de donde salio? Bueno no importaba...camine por el camino de pétalos hasta lo que se supone era el altar, seb estaba de espaldas, todos los invitados me sonreían ampliamente, daba un poco de miedo, sus miradas eran muy intensas. No estaba listo para esto, no aun, ¿porque no me dijeron que adelantarían la boda? No mentalmente preparado para esto aun...kurt...¿donde esta kurt? Lo busque con la mirada sin resultados quería que estuviera aquí, quería a mi mejor amigo apoyándome, porque eso eramos, mejores amigos, pero al parecer no estaría aquí hoy.

Llegue hasta el altar con sebastian, el volteo y me sonrió con esa sonrisa tan peculiar de el, dirigiendome una mirada de ternura, se la devolvi, tomo mi mano con fuerza

- estamos aqui reunidos para unir a estos dos hombres en sagrado matrimonio- me comenzaba a poner nervioso, seguia sin sentirme preparado para decir el "si, acepto"

Mire a mis lados, me extrañe y me puse feliz cuando vi a kurt de mi lado izquierdo, donde se ponen los padrinos, con una radiante sonrisa, sabia que no me abandonaria en este dia apesar de todo.

- ahora, Kurt Hummel, ¿acepta a Blaine Anderson como su esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo por toda la eternidad?- el juez hizo la pregunta, y todos esperaron que seb...un momento...¡¿Kurt Hummel?!, gire mi vista esperando encontrarme con sebastian, pero tal fue mi sorpresa que en lugar de encontrar los ojos verdes de seb, me tope con los azules de kurt...esto era un error, mire a mi izquierda, ahora sebastian ocupaba el lugar de kurt, ¡¿que diablos pasaba?!

- acepto, porque lo amo mas que a mi vida, y fui un tonto al dejarlo ir, ahora nunca mas me ire de su lado, blaine te amo mas que a nada en este mundo- derrepente fue como si el mundo se desvaneciera y solo estuvieramos el y yo, me fundi en sus bellas y sinceras parabras, ¿encerio me amaba de esa manera? Admitia su error al igual que yo y queria que estuviera con el siempre...senti mi corazon latir como loco, ¿aun amaba a kurt? No sabia, no, yo amaba a seb...¿porque estaba casandome con kurt? Y ¿porque ese hecho me hacia sentir mas feliz que hace unos momentos cuando crei que me casaba con sebastian?...dios..en cualquier momento me desmayaria.

- Blaine Anderson...¿acepta a Kurt Hummel, como su esposo para amarlo, respetarlo...serle fiel y estar junto el por el resto de sus dias? - ¿serle fiel?... pueden porfavor superar eso, ya pedi perdon fue un error...bueno pero ahora lo importante..¿que respondo?..n-no se, la cebeza comienza a punzarme, aun no se que siento por kurt...pero mi alma me obliga a decir acepto porque lo que siempre he querido es tenerlo a mi lado...pero seb, no le puedo hacer eso a seb... ya no puedo con esto, juro que me dare un balazo.

Mire a mi alrededor, todos gritaban emocionados por que dijera el "si acepto" sumandole los ojos de kurt clavados en mi que harian que en cualquier momento me desmayara...comence a marearme, el piso se me movia, no puedo mas, vomitare sobre el traje blanco de kurt...un momento, estoy...¿usando un vestido de novia?...¡¿QUE DIABLOS?! "¡blaine...blaine...blaine responde!" Escuche a lo lejos, ¿que no ves que no se que responder?...no espera...senti a alguien removerme...

Me desperté de golpe, con la frente llena de sudor y la respiración agitada...¿había sido todo un sueño? Suspire con alivio, alcé mi mirada encontrándome con kurt...ay no..

- ¿qué pasa blaine? Parece que tenias una pesadilla- vaya que si, y todavía me despierto y te veo a ti...

- nunca en mi vida vuelvo a cenar azúcar..- puse mis manos en mi cabello jalándolo un poco... ¿porque había soñado eso?

¿qué hacia kurt aquí?

- ¿qué haces aquí, como entraste?- pregunte mientras sobaba mis sienes, la cabeza aun me daba vueltas

- oh, estuve llamándote toda la mañana y nunca respondiste, raro porque tu siempre contestas tu celular, entonces me preocupe y vine a ver si estabas bien, y logre entrar porque se donde tienes la costumbre de poner la llave- oww se había preocupado por mí...no, no debo pensar en eso, menos después de este sueño, mentalízate blaine, estas comprometido...grábatelo en la cabeza Kurt es solo tu amigo, todo estaba muy bien hasta que tina dijo aquellas palabras.

- gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien, ¿me darías un momento solo?- le pedí de forma amable, quería solo resolver mi cabeza

- claro...¿te llamare mas al rato ok?- beso mi mejilla antes de retirarse, y con un suspiro volví a caer contra la almohada, esperaba no tener mas pesadillas.

**.**

**.**

Blaine se encontraba fuera del karaoke "Voces" si, no era el nombre más original, kurt lo había citado ahí ya que se supone iría con Rachel pero al final esta le había cancelado y le había dicho que en verdad tenía ganas de ir. Bueno, eso le había dicho al moreno, pero todo era parte del plan.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando kurt llego sonriéndole – perdón, esto del trafico a veces en serio es inevitable – se disculpo, blaine solamente negó.

- descuida, acabo de llegar – le dijo sin poder evitar observar el atuendo de kurt, perfecto como siempre, nunca podría evitar aquella atracción que siempre existiría entre ellos. Kurt estaba en las mismas, no podía despegar sus ojos de lo sexy que se veía blaine ante sus ojos.

- bien, vamos – dijo kurt con su mejor sonrisa, a pesar de que se encontraba nervioso, blaine asintió, aun resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de tina las cuales había repetido antes de decidirse a venir al karaoke, su mejor amiga se había molestado un poco.

"¿estás seguro que sales con el solo por recuperar su amistad o porque lo necesitas a tu lado? Blaine, ¿Por qué finges que ya no sientes nada por el?"

El moreno sacudió su cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en ello, no quería responderse esas preguntas. Le tenía demasiado miedo a las respuestas. El está comprometido, con un hombre que lo amaba y que lo hacía feliz, esa era su realidad, una muy perfecta realmente pero entonces ¿Por qué tenía miedo?

- blaine ¿estás bien? – le pregunto kurt, este volvió al presente y asintió, ambos se sentaron en una mesa que era la que el castaño ya había reservado. Blaine observaba a su alrededor había varias parejas, había dos parejas gay y una le recordaba mucho a ellos, parecían de secundaria y se veían nerviosos el uno con el otro pero mirándose con mucho amor.

- tierno ¿cierto?

Blaine lo miro desconcertado pero sabía que kurt se había dado cuenta de a quienes veía.

- si… supongo ha de ser su primera cita después de hacerse novios, o eso parece

Kurt asintió – coincido contigo, la primera cita… es realmente imposible de olvidar ¿no crees? – fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta, blaine no supo en que momento estaba asintiendo. Y es que se mentiría si hubiera negado tal hecho.

Kurt se empezó a preguntar si eso fuera una cita, si ellos siguieran juntos, si en lugar de estar asi, solo hablando como amigos, estuvieran haciéndose cariños y riéndose seguro de algo que les hubiera pasado en el dia… se sintió basura, si no hubiera sido tan orgulloso en el pasado, eso estuviera pasando ahora mismo.

De repente ambos se sintieron iluminados y todos voltearon a verlos, y un tipo salio de la nada – parece que tenemos a la pareja que cantara primero esta noche! Pasen chicos! – ambos se miraron, blaine pensó en negarse pero kurt lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo a ir con el.

- será divertido, como en los viejos tiempos blaine – le dijo y el corazón de blaine latio rápidamente antes esas palabras.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

Llegaron al escenario – bien… la canción es aleatoria, espero se diviertan pero primero digan sus nombres – dijo el que se podría decir era el animador del lugar.

- yo soy kurt

- yo me llamo blaine

Todos aplaudieron y la música comenzó a sonar, ambos reconocieron la canción rápidamente, y también ambos sintieron la ironia de la canción.

*blaine*

_I'll throw all of your stuff away. Arrojé todas tus cosas lejos  
>And then I'll clear you out of my head. Luego te saqué de mi cabeza.<br>I'll tear you out of my heart, Te arranqué de mi corazón  
>and ignore all your messages. Ignoré todos tus mensajes<br>I'll celebrate when we got through Le conté a todos lo que hemos pasado  
>cause I'm so much better without you. Porque estoy mejor sin ti<br>But it's just another pretty lie. __Pero es otra hermosa mentira _  
><em>Cause I break down, Porque me desmorono <em>  
><em>everytime you come around. cada vez que vuelves <em>  
>O Oh O Oh<p>

No pudo evitar sentir que esa parte el la había escrito, al recordar como después de que intentara una ultima vez volver con kurt, este lo hubiese rechzado, como se desizo de muchas cosas que le recordaban al castaño y con el tiempo dejo de pensarlo y lo creyo fuera de su corazón, como con sam y tina había celebrado el hecho de haberlo superado, pensando que al final tal vez eso hubiera sido lo mejor pero ahora que había regresado a su vida, comenzaba nuevamente a sentirse débil ante todo lo que kurt significaba.

*ambos*

_So how did you get here Así que ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí, _  
><em>under my skin? bajo mi piel? <em>  
><em>I swore that I'll never let you back in. Juré que nunca te dejaría entrar <em>  
><em>Should've known better Debí conocerte mejor,<em>  
><em>than trying to let you go, en vez de tratar de dejarte ir <em>  
><em>cause here we go go go again. Porque aquí vamos vamos vamos de nuevo <em>

*kurt*  
><em>What is that joy I know I can't quit? Por mas que intento sé que no puedo evitar <em>  
><em>There's something about you Algo de ti<em>  
><em>that's so addictive. es tan adictivo <em>  
><em>We're falling together Estamos cayendo juntos <em>  
><em>You think to find out why now, Cree desde ahora lo que deberías saber <em>  
><em>cause here we go go go again. <em>_Porque aquí vamos vamos vamos otra vez_

Kurt pensaba que tal vez lo mas sano era dejarlo irse pero no, porque no podia pensar en su vida sin blaine, porque definitivamente queria que su relacion regresara, queria otra vez fueran solo los dos juntos.

*ambos*

_You never know what you want, Nunca sabes qué es lo que quieres  
>and you never say what you mean. Y nunca dices lo que quieres decir<br>but I start to go insane Y luego comienzo a enloquecer  
>everytime that you look at me. Cada vez que me miras<br>You only hear half of what I say, Solo escuchas la mitad de lo que te digo  
>and you're always showing up too late. Y siempre apareces muy tarde<br>And I know that I should say goodbye, Y se que tendria que decirte adios  
>but it's no use. <em>_Pero no sirve _  
><em>Can't be with or without you. No puedo estar contigo o sin ti <em>  
><em>O Oh O Oh <em>

La realidad los golpeaba, era cierto, no podían estar con o sin el otro, aunque fuera solo como amigos se necesitaban, ambos se miraban en ese momento, recuperando aquella química en el escenario que siempre habían tenido, estando juntos o no.  
>porque no importa cuantos "adiós" se dijeran siempre volverían al mismo lugar, al lugar donde ambos estuvieran juntos.<p>

*ambos*

_And you came (and you came). Y tu veniste_  
><em>And you came (and you came). Y tu veniste<em>  
><em>And you came. Y tu veniste<em>

*blaine*  
><em>I threw all of your stuff away. Arroje todas tus cosas muy lejos<em>  
><em>And cleared you out of my head. Y te saque de mi cabeza<em>  
><em>And I tore you out of my heart. <em>_Y te arranque de mi corazon_  
><em>O Oh O Oh <em>  
><em>O Oh O Oh <em>

Cantó con verdadero dolor, porque creía haberlo logrado, que realmente lo había superado pero ahí, frente a el, sintiéndose de nuevo conectado a el supo que no era asi, aun pertenecía a kurt hummel, tal vez… siempre lo haría.

*ambos*  
><em>Should've known better debi de haberlo sabido<br>than trying to let you go, tratar de dejarte ir_  
><em>cause here we go go go again. Porque aqui vamos otra vez<em>

*kurt*  
><em>Again (and again, and again, and again) <em>  
><em>Again (and again, and again, and again, and again) <em>  
><em>And again, and again, and again, and again <em>  
><em>And again, and again, and again, and again<em>

Eso fue como si kurt le asegurar que siempre volverian, no importaba nada, ni Sebastian, ni el pasado, ni lo que ellos mismos quisieran, siempre estarian juntos otra vez. Blaine estaba completamente anonadado con todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Los aplausos, gritos y chiflidos los sacaron de sus pensamientos – wow! Eso fue espectacular! Lo mejor que hemos tenido aquí sin duda, ustedes echan chispas! – ellos iban a agradecer cuando una chica grito "beso" y todos la siguieron.

Kurt y blaine se tensaron, el animador también comenzó a seguirlos, blaine quiso hablar para aclarar que no eran pareja pero todos ignoraban lo que ambos querían, kurt no sabía qué hacer, sabía que si solo se acercaba y lo besaba podría arruinar todo, así que decidió tomar el micrófono.

- lo siento chicos pero… será para otra ocasión – solo dijo eso, no soportaba la idea de decir "no somos pareja" o "el está comprometido" le dolía tan solo pensar en su realidad.

Blaine le agradeció con la mirada y salieron del lugar, dejando a todos un poco decepcionados - ¿te llevo a casa? – le pregunto kurt señalando su auto. El moreno se sintió abrumado con toda la situación, porque en algún momento de aquella canción lo sintió.

Estaba haciéndolo otra vez… estaba cayendo nuevamente por kurt Hummel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado :D ya se que todos querian beso xD pero yo siento que beso debe ser mas impactante que en un karaoke ¿no? jajaja gracias por leer :D**

**Spoiler:**

**Recuerdos klaine y seblaine, blaine tratando de saber que es lo que realmente siente.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! dia de actualización :3 es un capitulo laaaaaaaargo creo que es el mas largo que hemos hecho xD pero era necesario :3**

**Gabriela Cruz: no tarda, pero primero tendra muchas dudas,paciencia**

**Moontse VR: jaja va a explotar de tanta confusionel pobre blaine y obviamente no fue coincidencia o del karaoke pero blaine debe creer eso jaja kurt es un tonto y se esta arrepintiendo pero bueh jaja.**

**Guest: blaine tiene una encrucijada en su cabeza,kurt ya lo esta conquistando y sin mayor esfuerzo xD a seb es imposible ponerlo como el villano es un amor y obviamente tendra un buen final, por ser tan lindo ah que bueno que te esta gustando, saludos**  
><strong>Interesante capitulo!<strong>

**Brenda: que bueno que te gusto :33 si la cancion de demi y esa frase es muy cierta sip gracias por leer**

**MSLeaMicheleS1: si es esa cancion dd demi, u.u no se besaron pero cuando se vuelvan a besar sera un momento romantico descuida**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 8 "Amando a dos"**

Este dia había decidido no salir, estaba lloviendo a fuera y después de su noche de karaoke junto a kurt todo le estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza y… en su corazón, sentía algo de culpa, aun cuando no estuviera haciendo nada malo, se sentía… como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, algo en contra de su prometido.

Queria entender que era lo que lo hacia sentir asi… y mientras se recostaba mirando al techo, recuerdos comenzaron a llegar.

_Primera cita *seblaine* :_

_Sebastián y Blaine se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por el parque sosteniendo dos cafés de Starbucks en sus manos, eran mediados de diciembre, el clima era fresco, pero no absolutamente frio._

_Era su primera cita de verdad, las demás habían sido solo salidas amistosas, y después de que Seb se hubiera pasado casi un mes rogándole por una cita a Blaine, este acepto._

_El más alto no sabía ni que decir, y mucho menos el moreno, ambos sabían que habían empezado a florecer sentimientos por el otro en este tiempo, y eso se debía a la manera tan dulce pero sutil que utilizaba el castaño para hacerle entender al pelinegro que le importaba, aunque Blaine se había estado retrayendo de sus sentimientos, porque simplemente no se sentía listo para una nueva relación, aun se sentía decaído por lo de Kurt, aunque ya habían pasado casi 6 meses de aquello._

_- El día está muy nublado – comento el morocho, como forma de romper el silencio._

_- Si, quizás más al rato llueva – Blaine asintió _

_- Seb… ¿Por qué me invitaste a una cita? – el nombrado se puso ligeramente nervioso_

_- Blaine hace tiempo que he querido decirte algo – paro de caminar y el pelinegro hizo lo mismo y lo miro de frente _

_- Ok, dímelo – Sebastián suspiro para agarrar un poco de valor, nunca había sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos, pero Blaine lo valía _

_- Desde la primera vez que te vi, me enamore de tus ojos, que eran casi idénticos a la miel, de tu voz y ese talento tan tuyo, de tu personalidad, tan adorable y divertida, estaba enamorado de ti, lamentablemente, tu corazón ya tenía dueño y aunque muchas veces intente separarte de su lado…me di cuenta que tu lo amabas más que a nada, y lo único que quería, es que tú fueras feliz aunque a mí me doliera…pero ahora, no tienes dueño, y no significa que me este aprovechando de tu rompimiento, pero…me gustaría…que me dieras la oportunidad, de volver a hacerte sonreír, curar los daños que kurt dejo y demostrarte que yo nunca te haría lo mismo…. – Blaine, se enterneció ante las palabras de Sebastián, que hicieron que sus sentimientos saltaran como locos, pero el ligero recuerdo de kurt hizo que sintiera una punzada. _

_- Oww seb, eso es muy tierno y no dudo de tus sentimientos, pero…no me creo preparado para una nueva relación, aun…me siento dolido por lo que paso y no quiero lastimarte y lastimarme… - bajo la cabeza avergonzado, lo menos que quería, era volver a lastimar a alguien que le importara, sintió las manos de seb en sus mejillas invitándolo a mirarle._

_- No es malo tener miedo, pero no dejes que el miedo domine tu vida, porque entonces no tendrás vida, déjame amarte, se que tu nunca me lastimarías, ni yo a ti, podemos arreglarnos mutuamente, solo…dame una oportunidad, por favor- sus ojos verdes expresaban todo el amor que le tenía y Blaine sintió que se desmayaba ante ellos, debía darse una oportunidad para amar…y eso haría_

_- De acuerdo…. Hay que intentarlo – entonces se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, y pudo sentir las lagrimas de alegría de Sebastián, al menos, se sentía bien por hacer feliz a alguien que era importante para él, y haría todo lo posible por mantener esa felicidad_

Blaine recordaba lo difícil que fue tomar esa decisión – incluso en ese momento mi corazón le pertenecía a kurt pero sabia que debía seguir adelante y, tu siempre estuviste ahí para animarme seb… - pensaba el moreno mientras volvia a perderse entre sus recuerdos.

_Blaine y kurt estaban en su primera cita después de haberse vuelto novios "formalmente" ambos ya habían salido en muchas ocasiones, pero solo como amigos en ese entonces, estaban caminando por un pequeño parque mientras platicaban._

_- entonces rachel se puso mas insoportable que nunca, pero bueno… no es como si no me lo esperara – le contaba un poco frustrado el castaño y blaine lo miraba con adoracion._

_Kurt sintió la mirada - ¿sucede algo?_

_- luces muy adorable cuando frunces el seño – le dijo con ternura haciendo que kurt se ruborizara._

_Blaine rio un poco ante tan tierna reacción le acaricio la mejilla – pero luces aun mas hermoso cuando te sonrojas – kurt sonrio completamente enamorado, llevo su mano a la mano que lo acariciaba._

_- y tu eres perfecto, mi perfecto novio – se sonrieron con amor y siguieron su camino, esa noche cenarían en casa del castaño, invitación de su padre._

"mi novio perfecto" – eso me habías dicho aquel dia… y me lo repetiste muchas veces mas, asi como yo te repeti lo hermoso que eres, siempre hacias que mi estomago revolucionara pero tu eras el que siempre se sonrojaba, yo solo me enamoraba cada mas de ti… ojala si hubiera sido ese novio perfecto kurt, y no engañarte en aquel entonces… pero supongo, que todo tiene su final aunque si soy sincero hubiera querido tanto que lo nuestro nunca lo tuviera – suspiro y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

_Primer beso *seblaine* : _

_Una noche de verano, seb y blaine decidieron recostarse en el pasto para mirar las estrellas._

_Blaine tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de su novio mientras este le acariciaba el cabello que no estaba cubierto de grandes capas de gel como antes._

_- sabes...nunca había imaginado que algún día estaríamos así tu y yo - le dijo mientras acariciaba su pecho con sus dedos causándole cosquillas al más alto._

_- ni yo... que ironía, el que te quiere te lastima, y el que te odia te estima - ahora esa frase parecía realmente cierta ahora, Blaine lo sentía así._

_- tu no me odiabas, ni a kurt, simplemente tomabas todo como una broma – le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, sabía que Sebastián se deprimía al recordar lo mala persona que había sido con ellos y que casi deja ciego "accidentalmente" al amor de su vida _

_- todo son juegos y bromas hasta que ya no lo es, pero tú me has cambiado - beso su frente con ternura, hasta ahora no habían llegado a mas que abrazos y besos en las mejillas, aun no tenían su primer beso a pesar de llevar casi un mes de relación_

_- seb...gracias por estar conmigo y ayudarme en los momentos tan difíciles...eres el mejor – comenzó a frotar su cabeza como un gato contra el pecho de seb, este soltó una ligera risita._

_Se acomodaron para quedar frente al otro aun recostados sobre el pasto, solo con la luz de la luna iluminando sus rostros y sus resplandecientes sonrisas también, seb acaricio la mejilla de Blaine con ternura mientras lo miraba con admiración, como si el ojimiel fuera la joya más preciosa de todo el universo._

_Tenía dos palabras atoradas entre sus labios, deseaba sacarlas de una vez y considero que ya era el tiempo, de demostrar abiertamente lo que sentía por él_

_- Te amo – solo eran 2 palabras…pero expresaban miles de sentimientos, Blaine se quedo callado, quería decir lo mismo, pero solo le había dicho esas dos palabras a una persona, y no se sentía preparado para decírselo a alguien más.- no necesitas responderme…_

_- Lo siento…no podre decirlo aun… pero ¿Cómo te demuestro que yo también siento algo fuerte por ti?_

_- Solo demuéstrame que me amas. ayúdame a creer de nuevo, hazme sentir amado, envíame un mensaje en la madrugada. dime que amas, que puedo confiar en ti, borra de mí la duda del pasado como yo lo hice contigo. dime qué piensas en mí como yo lo hago. bésame por sorpresa, toma mi mano al caminar, ya no me hagas dudar. di que eres mío, no niegues mi presencia ante los demás, hazme creer que soy afortunado de tenerte, borra de mi estas ganas de besarte, déjame dedicarte un poema, léelo cada noche antes de dormir, cada mañana cuéntame tus sueños, dime que soy dueño de ellos. tan sólo demuéstrame que me amas…_

_Se fueron acercando poco a poco, sus respiraciones chocaron, miraban los labios del otro con el deseo de querer atraparlos de una vez por todas, y eso hicieron, se besaron, comenzó lento y dulce, sin necesidad de prisas, Blaine no creyó volver a sentirse tan bien con un beso hasta esa noche, claro, nunca se compararían a los besos de kurt, pero se acercaba a esa perfección y lo hacía volver a sentirse….amado…_

Esa fue la primera vez después de mas de un año que había terminado mi relación con kurt que me sentí realmente feliz, amado. Me duele admitirlo pero aunque en ese instante fui feliz y de hecho, a lado de seb lo soy siempre he sentido que algo me falta… como si la felicidad no fuese completa – se comodo boca abajo buscando otra mejor posición, no sabia porque justamente hoy los recuerdos le agobiaban.

Blaine suspiro, eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados en una sola tarde… pero no podía evitar sentir nostalgia cuando los recuerdos de su relación con kurt venían a su cabeza.

_- tu me mueves kurt, y esta canción es solo una excusa para pasar mas tiempo contigo – le había dicho en ese momento, porque era la única verdad, noto como kurt semi sonreía y tomo el valor para hacer lo que tanto había estado deseando._

_Se acerco y unió sus labios en lo que seria el primer beso de ambos con un chico, olvidando a dave, ese era el primer verdadero beso de ambos, fue indescriptible todas las emociones que estuvieron en el, que estaba seguro, también sintió kurt. Simplemente todo parecía perfecto y correcto en ese momento. Sobre todo cuando kurt puso su mano en su mejilla, era un beso lleno de amor, de sentimientos guardados durante todo ese tiempo que se vieron solamente como amigos._

_Cuando se separaron, blaine no pudo evitar reírse un poco por los nervios, y dijo algo por los mismos nervios – creo que deberíamos practicar _

_- pensé que eso hacíamos – le contesto kurt y no necesito mas para saber que queria volverlo a besar, y sus labios volvieron a juntarse._

Blaine sonrio ante el recuerdo, el mejor primer beso de la vida, siempre lo iba a atesorar como uno de los mas hermosos momentos que ha vivido. – no importa cuantos besos mas de en la vida, ninguno me hara sentir como ese primer beso… aun no se si fue por ser el primero o porque fue contigo kurt… - pensaba el ojimiel.

- solo me hago el tonto… se muy bien que fue porque fue contigo, pero me es tan doloroso aceptarlo – decía a la nada, solo seguía ahí, viendo el techo, estando en completo silencio, recordando…

_Primera vez *seblaine* :_

_6 meses de relación, de una bonita relación, ambos la estaban disfrutando mucho, y no había momento en que no se demostraran su amor con cariñitos, y besos, pero no iba mas allá de eso, y a Sebastián no le frustraba en absoluto, el era feliz solo con poder abrazar y besar a Blaine no necesitaba más._

_Mientras tanto, Blaine se sentía mal por no poder demostrarle a seb que enserio lo quería, y satisfacerlo…pero simplemente, no podía, sentía que su cuerpo seguía perteneciéndole a kurt a pesar de todo y de nadie más desde su primera vez , además aun se sentía sucio por lo de Eli.C, y temía no ser lo suficiente para seb, se debatía mucho dentro de sí, pero seb le calmaba diciéndole que no se preocupara que lo esperaría y su relación no se tambalearía solo por eso y Blaine conseguía calmarse_

_Pero ahora, Blaine después de tanto pensarlo había tomado una decisión._

_Sebastián llegaba del trabajo, hace un mes habían decidido vivir juntos, (aunque no era demasiado el cambio pues eran vecinos anteriormente) Blaine hizo una cena, no tan extravagante, pero era la comida que le gustaba a Seb._

_Espero a que el llegara, mientras pensaba en la forma de decirle que estaba listo, pero sin sonar vulgar o como un urgido, más bien para que fuera especial._

_-Blaine amor, ya llegue – el aludido se paró de su lugar para recibirlo_

_- Hola sebby – le dio un beso casto – te hice la cena – le tomo de la mano y lo dirigió al comedor donde ya estaba servida la cena, con una pequeña vela y una flor al centro de la mesa._

_-Oww Blaine, que dulce, no debías- se sentaron a cenar, y charlaron animadamente de cómo les había ido en el día, Blaine intento no tocar el tema hasta después, no era un buen tema de tratar en la cena…_

_Una vez terminaron, seb ya se sentía algo cansado, así que se dirigió a su habitación, donde se encontró la cama con muchos pétalos de rosa._

_- Blaine… ¿Qué tramas? – le pregunto con una ligera risita, Blaine se sonrojo_

_- Seb creo que…estoy listo – susurro algo tímido, y seb lo miro con sorpresa abriendo ligeramente la boca_

_- No te estoy presionando Blaine, sabes que yo esperare…_

_-Lo sé, y ya me siento listo para…hacerlo, porque te amo – le sonrió, antes de besarlo._

_Entre el beso, Sebastián lo tomo de la cintura y Blaine lo tomo a el del cuello para profundizar el beso, Blaine cayó de espaldas en la cama con seb encima de él, sin romper el beso aun a pesar de la falta de aire._

_- ¿Estás completamente seguro? - pregunto seb separándose de él, Blaine solo rodo los ojos y no le dio respuesta simplemente volvió a atrapar sus labios._

_La ropa comenzó a estorbar y fue arrojada a todas partes de la habitación, una vez listos seb procedió a intentar preparar a Blaine, pero este lo paro_

_- No lo necesito, simplemente hazlo – más que la impaciencia, el hecho de ser preparado le incomodaba, no era mucho de ser el de abajo, solo había sido el de abajo con kurt 2 veces y no mas, esto era nuevo para él._

_La habitación se lleno de gemidos, primero dolorosos por parte de Blaine pero que fueron callados por los labios de seb, hasta llenarse de gemidos satisfactorios, y el sonido del roce y choque de sus pieles._

_Al llegar al orgasmo cayeron rendidos, cansados y un poco sudados al lado del otro y se dieron un último beso._

_- Gracias – le susurro seb con ternura_

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- Por demostrarme que me amas – Blaine le sonrió y se acerco para besarle._

Había sido una de las noches más bonitas de mi vida he de admitir, el fue muy dulce y apasionado pero… nunca se compararía con su primera vez…con kurt nunca…

El recuerdo del momento mas especial e intimo le vino a la mente, la primera vez que se entregaron el uno al otro…

_- no, quiero ir a tu casa – le había dicho kurt, con una mirada que le indicaba que había llegado el momento, que estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso en la relación, blaine sintió que el mundo se desaparecia y solo existían ellos dos._

_Llegaron a la casa, ambos sin dejar de besarse, estaban nerviosos pero eso era inevitable, era la primera vez de ambos, subieron a la habitación del moreno, que kurt ya conocía demasiado bien, blaine recostó cuidadosamente al castaño en la cama, y comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, kurt tomo la orilla de la camisa de blaine, levantándosela, blaine entendió y le dio espacio para poder quitársela, kurt se sonrojo al ver el torso de su novio completamente desnudo pero sonrio, blaine no se quedo atrás e hizo lo mismo con la ropa de su novio, al poco tiempo quedaron completamente desnudos._

_Blaine recorría con ambas manos el torso de su novio mientras kurt suspiraba ante las caricias, blaine comenzó a besar el cuello del castaño que sabia desde siempre, era su punto débil._

_- blaine… - los besos y caricias continuaron por ambas partes, pero el momento había llegado, un momento que simplemente no se podía hablar, o decidir antes._

_Blaine miraba preocupado a kurt – kurt yo… _

_- hazlo – le dijo el castaño sonrojado, entendiendo la pregunta invisible que blaine le había hecho con la mirada, el moreno asintió y preparo a su novio con sus dedos, para que no doliera cuando se unieran en uno solo._

_- te amo – le dijo blaine mirándolo intensamente, mientras entraba en el lentamente, kurt sintió una gran presión y un poco de dolor pero le sonrio y unió sus labios, hasta que blaine estuvo completamente dentro._

_Blaine se separo y beso sus parpados, su nariz, sus labios – yo también te amo – le dijo kurt, indicándole que podía moverse… esa noche fue solamente de ellos. _

El corazón de blaine dolió al recordar lo maravillosa que había sido su primera vez con el amor de su vida.

- amor de su vida – ese pensamiento lo impacto, no había pensado en pasado, lo había pensado en presente.

- kurt es el amor de mi vida – dijo sin poder evitar que lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, le dolia demasiado aceptar su realidad. Aceptar que por mas que quisiera a sebastian este nunca significaría lo que kurt en su vida.

_Compromiso: _

_La tenue luz de las velas, era lo unico que alumbraba el lugar, el ambiente era realmente romantico, era uno de los mejores restaurantes de todo londres y blaine se preguntaba la razon por la que sebastian habia decidido traerlo aqui, pero le gustaba, era lindo y la comida deliciosa._

_- seb gracias por traerme a cenar aqui pero...¿a que se debe todo esto? - le pregunto mientras bebia de su copa de vino y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sebastian le tomo de la mano por encima de la mesa._

_- Blaine, conocerte ha sido el mayor de los privilegios, amarte ha sido el mayor de los placeres, y tenerte como mi esposo, seria el último de mis mayores deseos, y me gustaría que fuera así... - blaine lo miro sin comprender._

_- ¿que es lo que intentas decir seb? - en tanto dijo esto, el mas alto se levanto acercandoce a el, blaine se ladeo en su lugar para quedar frente a el, pero tomo una expresion realmente sorprendida cuando el ojiverde se arrodillo frente a el, blaine tapo su boca con su mano en acto reflejo_

_- es simple lo que quiero decirte. He decidido pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado prometiéndote amor eterno... la firma de esa decisión es este anillo… Ahora la pregunta es ¿Aceptas?" - abrio frente a el la caja de terciopelo en la que yacia un bonito anillo de plata, blaine podia sentir que sus ojos se habian llenado repentinamente de lagrimas y su corazon comenzaba a retumbar en su pecho como un tambor, a mil por hora, entre llanto emocionado, las miradas de todos los demas comensales y la de sebastian aun arodillado frente a el._

_- dios seb...claro que acepto, te amo - y se arrojo a sus brazos y beso tiernamente sus labios, los expectadores aplaudieron enternecidos, seb coloco el anillo en la mano izquierda de blaine y volvio a abrazarlo...blaine no podia mas que pensar que ese habia sido el mejor dia de su vida, hasta ahora._

La verdad fue simplemente perfecto, estaba completamente emocionado en el momento en que lo vi arrodillarse, si me ilusiona pasar toda la vida con el pero… maldita sea, ¿Por qué diablos ahora hay un pero…? – y otro recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

De hecho esta boda… alguna vez, la planeo con el castaño.

_Kurt y blaine miraban muy atentos las noticias donde se hablaba de que en muchos lugares ya era permitido el matrimonio homosexual. Kurt sonrio satisfecho de que por fin hubiera gente a favor de ello, blaine paso su brazo por los hombros del ojiazul._

_- es bueno saber que un dia nos podremos casar – comento el ojimiel, kurt se sonrojo pero lo miro con ilusión._

_- te quieres casar conmigo – comento kurt mas en una afirmación que en una pregunta y blaine le dio un beso rápido._

_- tu solo pon la hora y la fecha amor – kurt sonrio ampliamente, adoraba al pelinegro con todo su corazón y no pudo evitar imaginarse toda la ceremonia, se recostó en el pecho de blaine._

_El moreno lo envolvío en sus brazos – me ilusiona pensar que un dia sere kurt hummel –anderson _

_Blaine rio ante eso – y yo blaine Anderson – hummel – ambos se durmieron imaginando su futuro juntos._

Blaine agarro el control de la televisión y lo aventó fuertemente chocando con el espejo, nuevamente sintiendo ese dolor que había olvidado hace años.

- fui un idiota al haberlo arruinado todo! Maldita sea… porque diablos no puedo dejar de amarte… porque cuando pienso que estoy siguiendo adelante, que soy feliz, que he vuelto a enamorarme… vuelves a ser el centro de mi mundo kurt – dijo sin detener las lágrimas pero ya era imposible.

El amor de su vida siempre será kurt, pero ya era su pasado… su presente era Sebastián, y lo amaba, mucho pero ahora se convencía que jamás lo amaría…

Como amaba a kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado :D espero no haya sido muy confuso xD**

**Spoiler:**

**Posiblemente beso klaine... *momento romántico klaine***


	9. Chapter 9

**holiiiiis :D dia de actualizacion *-* algo me dice que les gustara este cap aunque tal vez tambien sera un poco frustrante xD espero lo disfruten ^^**

**Gabriela Cruz: pues en si, ya lo acepto pero... pues tambien quiere a sebastián :s**

**styxxandbethany: si, creo que en el siguiente sabras de sebastian :D**

**Jeny: jeje subiria mas pero como tengo varios fics y a parte la universidad pues no puedo subir varios caps de un mismo fic en un dia :/ es complicado**

**NickyColferC: por supuesto que te extrañamos, amamos tus reviews :D**

**Moontsee vr: Por supuesto que sebastian tendra su final feliz... como sera? no lo sabemos :o**

**brenda: jajajaja "tiene que haber beso" jaja simplemente amor tus comentario s jajja xD**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 9: "Te amo pero..."**

Varios días pasaron desde que blaine había aceptado su única realidad, amaba a sebastian pero nunca tanto como aun amaba a kurt hummel ¿y que haría al respecto? Nada, porque no había nada que hacer, el se casaria en menos de 3 meses con el hombre que estuvo a su lado en el momento mas difícil, ese que le hizo sonreir a pesar de no tener ningún motivo para hacerlo, ese que le dio amor sin esperar nada a cambio.

**.**

**.**

Kurt se desesperaba, ya no había salido con el moreno desde aquel dia del karaoke unos 15 dias atrás, era como si blaine lo estuviera evitando, tenia que hacerle saber que aun lo amaba y que definitivamente no queria verlo casarse con Sebastián. Pensó y pensó, entonces se dio cuenta que si había algo con lo que ellos lograban mostrar sus sentimientos era con la música, con canciones. Asi que llamo a santana y rachel, necesitaba ayuda.

Esa noche en el lugar donde santana, rachel y kurt trabajaron alguna vez habían citado al moreno, supuestamente por una noche entre amigos, también invitaron a mercedes, artie y sam solo por despistar el asunto. A las 7 de la noche llego al local el ojimiel.

- blaine que bueno que llegaste, ven vamos – lo invito rachel tomandolo del brazo, blaine la miro extrañado pero la siguió, llegando a una mesa donde estaban todos, se sorprendió al no ver a kurt pero supuso aun no llegaba, pero eso cambio cuando en el pequeño escenario que había junto a un piano estaba el castaño, eso solo significaba una cosa… iba a cantar.

No podía apartar su vista de kurt, quien se sentó en el pequeño banquillo.

- esta canción… es la forma de expresar como me he sentido todo este tiempo, yo… tuve a una maravillosa persona a mi lado y por errores cometidos lo aleje hasta al punto de hacerlo creer que ya no me interesaba pero… no hay mayor mentira que esa, sin embargo por ese error el quizá ya dejo de amarme pero aun asi quiero decirte… todo lo que siento, todo lo que significas para mi a pesar de que estes con otra persona – los ojos azules toparon con los ojos dorados los cuales lo miraban completamente impactados.

La canción comenzó…

_Pardon my interruption / Perdone mi interrupción  
>This drink's just settling in  Esta bebida se está asentando  
>On my reservations  En mis reservas  
>A reason I don't exist  Una razón por la que no existo_

_He says, Can you keep a secret? / __El dice, puedes guardarme un secreto?  
>A ceremony set for June  Una ceremonia prevista para Junio  
>I know it's a rush but I just love him so much  Sé que es rápido pero lo quiero demasiado  
>I hope that you can meet him soon  Deseo que pronto puedas conocerlo_

_No, I don't wanna love if it's not you / No, no quiero amar si no eres tú  
>I don't wanna hear the wedding bells bloom  No quiero escuchar las campanas de boda  
>Maybe we can try one last time  Tal vez podamos intentar sólo una vez  
>But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime  Pero no quiero escuchar las campanas de boda sonar_

_Pardon my harsh reaction / Perdón por mi fuerte reacción  
>You put me on the spot  Me pusiste en aprietos  
>And if I'm being honest  Y si empieza a ser honesto  
>I'm hoping I'd get caught  Espero que me atrapen  
>Showing you I'm all happy  Mostrándote que soy feliz  
>Not letting you see my truth  No dejo que veas mi verdad  
>'Cause if you recall our anniversary falls  Porque si tú recuerdas que nuestro aniversario cae  
>11 nights into June  un 11 de junio_

_No, I don't wanna love if it's not you / No, no quiero amar si no eres tú  
>I don't wanna hear the wedding bells bloom  No quiero escuchar las campanas de boda  
>Maybe we can try one last time  Tal vez podamos intentar sólo una vez  
>But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime  Pero no quiero escuchar las campanas de boda sonar_

___I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime / no quiero escuchar las campanas de boda sonar  
>Wedding bells, Wedding bells, Wedding bells  campanas de boda, campanas de boda_

Cada palabra, cada nota revelaba un gran dolor por parte de kurt, blaine pudo sentirlo en todo su cuerpo, la sensación de estar perdiendo lo mas valioso, el temor de no tener otra oportunidad.

_El se había sentido asi en el pasado, el sabia exactamente como kurt estaba sufriendo._

Pudo ver como al cantar la canción se habían acomulado lagrimas en los hermosos azules del castaño, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable a pesar de saber que no había nada de que disculparse, ya no. Sin embargo, si algo odiaba blaine con su vida era ver a kurt sufrir, llorar o simplemente verlo cabizbajo. Kurt se levanto dando las gracias por los aplausos y se encamino a ellos, blaine se levanto sin siquiera pensarlo.

- podemos… podemos hablar? – le pregunto el moreno con cierta timidez, kurt asintió, tenia que decírselo sin importar nada, sin importar se rechazado por su ex novio, necesitaba decirle a blaine cuando lo extrañaba, cuanto lo seguía amando, y cuanto moria por saber que era de alguien mas.

Sam observo a los dos salir, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que esa canción había sido dedicada a blaine, y que kurt aun amaba al moreno, tampoco necesitaba ser muy persuasivo para saber que blaine aun amaba a kurt pero… aun así, sentía que blaine eligiria a sebastian, lo que no estaba seguro es si seria por amor o solo… por no volver a sufrir.

Kurt y blaine comenzaron a caminar en silencio, el moreno estaba pensando bien como decirle las cosas, como empezar su conversación pero kurt se le adelanto.

- es verdad… cada palabra de la canción, es cierta blaine

El moreno lo miro fijamente - ¿Por qué lo haces? Kurt… tu me dejaste claro, hace años que lo nuestro estaba terminado, ¿porque ahora después de 5 años cuando he decidido hacer mi vida… decides que aun me amas? – le dijo pero no como reclamo, era una pregunta, el no comprendía, kurt había tenido 5 años para buscarlo y decirle que aun lo amaba, blaine hubiera regresado con el al instante, incluso estando ya con sebastian.

- porque bien lo dicen blaine… no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, y eso es justo lo que me paso… quise creer, aferrarme a que ya te había dejado en el pasado, que ya no significabas nada para mi, al menos no como mas que un amigo pero, te vi y supe que seguía enamorado y que siempre lo estaría porque… eres el amor de mi vida –

Blaine abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa confesión que tanto le hubiera gustado escuchar tiempo atrás, su amor por kurt seguía intacto, pero ya no era libre, no se atrevería a dejar a Sebastián, no podía simplemente cambiar toda su vida para regresar a los brazos de kurt, eso seria egoísta y cruel pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de lastimar al ojiazul, estaba entre las espada y la pared.

- kurt yo… - pero unos labios lo callaron, unos labios que conocía perfectamente y que tanto había extrañado y añorado, kurt lo besaba suave y cariñosamente, como si fuera el primer beso de ambos nuevamente, tal vez… lo era, en mucho tiempo lo era. Todo pensamiento coherente se esfumo de la mente de blaine y correspondió el beso con ternura, se sentía completo, sus labios se acariciaban lentamente, mientras kurt acariciaba una de las mejillas de blaine, este se dejo hacer sintiéndose en el mejor de los sueños…

_Pero entonces como cualquier en sueño… tenia que despertar._

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente no podía ser, no podía hacerle eso a aquella persona que estaba en Inglaterra confiando en el, seguramente pensando en el… se separo lentamente de kurt y lo miro a los ojos.

- lo siento kurt yo… no puedo, te amo pero no puedo – y al decir esto se alejo rápidamente del castaño, este lo miro con tristeza pero no con derrota, blaine sin querer le había dicho lo que necesitaba escuchar para seguir luchando.

_"__Te Amo"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado :3 jeje yeeei beso klaine *-* Gracias por leer :D**

**Spoiler: **

**Regalos de kurt para Blaine**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaaa! dia de actualizacion :3 puntual como siempre :p solo que en esta ocasion no podre contestar los reviews porque estoy escribiendo el de Nightbird que ya es el penultimo :o asi que me tengo que apurar, pero los leimos todos eh! :) sigan comentando :p**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 10 "Rosas y Regalos"**

Blaine llego completamente alterado a su casa, se dejo caer en el suelo recargandose en la puerta, lagrimas amenazaban por salir, se sentia culpable, insconscientemente se llevo sus dedos a los labios recordando las sensaciones que kurt habia causado con un simple beso.

Fijo su mirada en una pequeña mesita donde habia una foto de el y sebastian donde estaban felizmente abrazados, camino hasta ella y la tomo abrazandola y dejando caer sus lagrimas.

- perdoname... pero lo sigo amando, lo sigo amando - la culpabilidad lo estaba matando, porque no se arrepentia del beso, porque el tambien lo queria...

Y lo peor, deseaba que se repitiera.

Kurt estaba muy feliz y al contarselo a santana y rachel estas lo felicitaron y lo incitaron a seguir luchando porque a su ver tenia todas las de ganar.

- tengo una idea amigas pero... necesito su ayuda.

Las dos chicas le sonrieron y asintieron.

Al otro dia blaine salio con tina para seguir arreglando detalles de su boda, tina se dio cuenta que estaba distraido y parecia preocupado pero no pregunto nada, estuvieron toda la mañana viendo el banquete y la decoracion, a eso de las 3 de la tarde regresaban a casa y en cuanto blaine abrio la puerta se encontro con una gran sorpresa.

- que hermoso! - expreso emocionada tina pues todo el living estaba lleno de arreglos florales con listones que decian "te amo" blaine estaba conmocionado.

Se acerco al arreglo mas cercano y tomo unas rosas.

- sebastian se lucio - dijo emocionada la chica, blaine nego con la cabeza.

- no son de sebastian - dijo mientras olia las flores, lo supo al ver sus colores rojo y amarillas, no pudo evitar sonreir.

Las mismas que le dio kurt cuando fue tony en la obra escolar.

- no me digas que fue kurt

Blaine asintio, tina rodo los ojos - algo que me quieras contar? - pregunto intuyendo que algo habia pasado y eso era lo que causaba la distraccion del moreno.

- ayer... nos besamos - blaine esperba reclamos y probablemente gritos histericos por parte de su mejor amiga pero esta solo suspiro.

- al menos es ingenioso, mira blaine si me preguntaras te diria que definitivamente te cases con sebastian pero es tu decision, son tus sentimientos asi que si al final decides volver con kurt... podras contar conmigo - blaine sonrio y la abrazo.

- gracias tina pero... a pesar de esto, de lo que siento, mi decision esta tomada desde el momento en que acepte a sebastian

Tina nego - no blaine, tu decision estara tomada cuando sepas con quien realmente quieres estar, y algo me dice que en este momento no lo sabes... y si lo sabes, te da miedo aceptarlo - blaine rehuyo a su mirada... y volvio su mirada a las flores que decoraban su casa...

Kurt iba a en serio.

**Lunes**

Blaine se encontraba viendo un programa en el televisor cuando el timbre de la casa sono, camino hasta ella y abrio entontrandose en el suelo una caja de chocolates, la recogio y tenia pegada una nota.

_*vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va, vuelve que me falta el aire si tu no estas, vuelve... nadie ocupara tu lugar*_

Blaine leia sorprendido lo escrito, esas palabras lograron que su corazon se acelerara.

**Martes**

Blaine estaba tranquilo haciendose de comer cuando igual que el dia anterior el timbre sono, abrio la puerta y esta vez fue un perrito de peluche que le recordo cuando le regalo uno cuando cooper lo visitio. Otra nota venia en el.

_*si te he fallado te pido perdón de la única forma que se, abriendo las puertas de mi corazón para cuando decidas volver...un dia es un siglo sin ti*_

Blaine sonrió viendo con ternura al peluche, kurt lo estaba sorprendiendo, estaba siendo muy romantico, lo estaba haciendo sentir realmente especial.

**Miércoles**

El moreno platicaba amenamente con tina, quien le contaba que se queria pintar el cabello, blaine le decía que color se le podría ver bien, cuando lo esperado sucedió, sonaba el timbre, blaine instantáneamente sonrió, fue inevitable…

Al salir vio 5 globos de corazón, el de en medio contenía la ansiada nota:

_*Mi corazón esta latiendo rápido, y tú eres hermoso, podría esperar pacientemente pero en verdad deseo, lo dejes todo ahora_  
><em>Encuéntrame en la lluvia Bésame en la acera Llévate lejos el dolor<em>  
><em>Porque veo chispas saltar cada vez que sonríes…*<em>

Blaine entro con los globos y tina le sonrió, no dijo nada a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo con lo que estaba sucediendo veía el brillo en los ojos de su mejor amigo y eso era suficiente.

**Jueves**

Blaine se estaba quedando dormido pues el dia había estado algo apresurado y estresante porque sam le pidió que lo acompañara a ver los trajes del "padrino" y bueno, sam comprando es pasar horas en una sola tienda. Sin embargo, el sonido del timbre hizo que todo estrés y fastidio se esfumara…

Esta vez eran 6 cupcakes en un lindo paquetito, lo recogió y entro, tomando la nota y empezando a leer.

_*Es demasiado difícil soportar la distancia__sin ti y sé que el perdón no es la cura pero si cruzo por tu mente, tan sólo tienes que saber que soy tuyo_  
><em>Porque por lo que tenemos, vale la pena pelear<em>  
><em>Porque eres... mi todo*<em>

El corazón de blaine latio fuertemente ante esas palabras escritas en aquel papel, eran demasiado hermosas, kurt de verdad estaba intentando recuperarlo, sin importarle nada. Sin importarle que estuviera a menos de dos meses de casarse…

**Viernes**

Blaine llegaba de hacer unas compras que necesitaba ya que se había terminado la comida, entro a su casa sin esperarse lo que iba a encontrar, en la pared había un mural con fotos de el y kurt, desde sus tiempos de Dalton hasta poco antes de su ruptura, blaine no pudo evitar llenarse de recuerdos en ese momento, era un mural hermoso, sonrio ampliamente con los ojos ya irritados por las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo.

Entonces observo lo que decía una orilla del mural, una frase que fue suficiente para que sus barreras se rompieran y las lagrimas cayeran…

_"__tu también eres mi sueño adolescente"_

Su canción, la canción que marco su principio y su final y ahora significaba una lucha por ser una segunda oportunidad.

**Sabado**

Blaine espero impaciente todo el dia, al ya esperado regalo del ojiazul, ya se le habia hecho costumbre. Espero...espero...y nada, se decepciono un poco, pues estaba emocionado por leer la nota que kurt mandaba con cada obsequio, esas notas llenas de amor que lo hacian sentirse la persona mas feliz del mundo.

Al ver que no habia indicios de ningun regalo, continuo haciendo sus tareas cotidianas, todavia tenia que preparar cosas de la boda, y hacer la lista de invitados, se llevo las manos en la cabeza con frustracion, tenia demasiado trabajo, pero entonces...el timbre sono haciendo que casi saltara de su silla y corriera a abrir la puerta.

Al abrir, se encontro con un hermoso ramo de rosas de diferentes colores, sumamente hermoso, lo tomo ansioso y al entrar a la casa, busco la esperada nota, al encontrarla la leyo...

" Mi cielo es tu cuerpo, mi sueño tu sonrisa, mi droga tus besos, mi obsesión tus caricias, mi camino tu felicidad y mi objetivo... tu amor"

Sonrio enternecido ante esas dulces palabras, que habian sido escritas por puño y letra del ojiazul, observo las rosas por un momento, los colores lo maravillaban, kurt deberas queria recuperarlo, su telefono sono y corrio a contestarlo, sabia quien era...

- hola kurt recibi tus...

- ¿kurt? Blaine, soy sebastian-le dijo la voz al otro lado de la linea, haciendo que se paralizara

- oh hola seb - intento sonar normal para que su prometido no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo

- hola mi amor, ¿recibiste mi regalo? - sebastian omitio lo que habia contestado su novio cuando le contesto.

- ¿cual regalo cariño? - pregunto dudoso

- el ramo de rosas, no me digas que aun no te lo han enviado - entonces blaine cayo en cuenta...las rosas no eran de parte de kurt, eran de sebastian

- ah no si, ya me las trajeron...son hermosas seb, gracias que dulce... no debiste - blaine dentro de si se sintio mal, su prometido le habia enviado un hermoso obsequio desde londres y el paso la semana recibiendo los regalos de su ex.

- ¿te gustaron? Yo mismo elegi los colores, pasaba por una tienda de flores y vi que vendian rosas de muchos colores, pedi que hicieran un enorme ramo, para mi prometido y que lo enviaran hasta new york...me sorprende que hayan llegado vivas...oh y ¿que opinas de mi nota? La escribi con mucho amor pensando en ti - blaine casi pudo ver la sonrisa de enamorado de seb al otro lado del mundo, y quizo golpearse contra una pared era un idiota, ¿como le estaba siendo infiel a un chico asi?

- oww amor, me encantaron, las flores y la nota, siempre eres un romantico - ambos soltaron una risita - ¿como te esta yendo en londres?

- bien corazon, todo normal pero te extraño a cada momento, ya falta poco para terminar con esta tortura y verte

- ¿que hora es haya? - pregunto al escuchar el tono medio adormilado de su novio

- son las 10:30 am supongo que haya deben ser las 5:30 - bostezo con pesadez

- si esa hora es...¿te acabas de despertar?

- si...tenia mucho sueño... ¿sabes? Las mañanas serian hermosas si fueras tu el que me despertara y no el despertador - blaine se sonrojo ante eso - extraño besarte...

Blaine se quedo callado, recordo que habia besado a kurt...recordo que en ese momento olvido que tenia novio, que estaba comprometido y recordo que se habia sentido tan bien...se dio asco a si mismo, el corazon le dolio, seb lo amaba demasiado y blaine solo jugaba con sus sentimientos le estaba siendo infiel, al chico que estuvo con el incondicionalmente.

- no falta mucho para que nos veamos - hablo casi en susurro, la conciencia le comenzaba a remorder

- espero el tiempo pase rapido...me tengo que ir amor

- ok, hablamos luego... - queria colgar antes de desmoronarse en el telefono

- si...¿Blaine? - le llamo

- ¿si?

- Te Amo...

Y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba con Sebastián...Blaine no supo que responder, se sentía hipócrita respondiéndose lo mismo a sebastian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado :) quise poner a un kurt romantico que luego nos falta en la serie :/**

**Gracias por leer ^^**

**Spoiler:**

**Blaine y kurt en un antro ^^ *complot entre santana y rachel***


	11. Chapter 11

**hello! dia de actualizacion :D bien, aviso que se me viene nuevamente la temporada de examenes asi que probablemente en los siguientes dias sera diana la que suba :) *algo me dice que amaran este capitulo***

**NickyColferC: mmm se nos hace muy complicado subir en fines de semana :/ asi que no creo que se vaya a poder lo siento :c**

**brenda: yo siempre he querido a un kurt romantico, es que se me hace muy frio :/ y blaine demasiado adorable *es mi punto de vista***

**adriana11: ya se! y la manera bien tierna :3**

**Moontse VR: lo que le falta como dices, es ser mas detallista porque a kurt siempre le ha faltado eso, a diferencia de blaine que es un amor adorable :3**

**Gabriela cruz: jajaja ¿que tienes contra tina? xD y si, habra klaine :3**

**MSLeaMicheleS1: jamas dejariamos a nuestro sebastian solo y deprimido, lo amamos :3**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 11: "Solo di que si"**

Despues de aquella llamada blaine le mando un mensaje a kurt agradeciéndole todos los detalles romanticos que había tenido con el pero, no era correcto. Kurt sabia que blaine lo decía por culpa pero conocía demasiado al ojimiel como para saber que le habían encantado.

Pues en toda la semana no se quejo además, mas de una vez kurt se quedaba escondido para ver la reacción de blaine con cada regalo y se ponía sumamente feliz cuando veía la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos del moreno.

Pero aun asi los días pasaban y nada avanzaba, ya no se le ocurria que mas hacer, asi que dos amigas decidieron tomar las riendas del asunto.

- Tenemos que formular un plan, para que kurt y blaine vayan al antro y se encuentren alli - rachel miro con atencion a santana esperando que continuara

- ¿como haremos eso? - indago la pelinegra

- mira, iras con kurt y le diras que para que desahogue sus penas vayan a un antro, mientras yo ire a casa de blaine y le dire lo mismo.

- ¿y si no quieren? - estaba segura de que ni kurt ni blaine tendrían ánimos de salir y menos a un antro

- los sacaremos a la fuerza, no se como pero soy capaz de sacar al hobbit de los rulos - eso causo cierta risa en ambas- entonces cuando estemos en el antro, nos encontraremos por "coincidencia" y cuando empecemos a bailar, nos desaparecemos y los dejamos solitos - lo ultimo lo dijo con tono de picardia

- mejor plan no se te pudo ocurrir amiga

- ya sabes, tengo mis momentos - y chocaron las palmas, para poner en marcha su plan.

Horas mas tarde...

No habia sido dificil sacar a kurt de la casa, el sentia que se debia despejar un rato y divertirse, el problema fue blaine, que no queria salir por nada del mundo y tuvo que ser amenazado y atrastrado por la morena.

- ¡tienes que salir hobbit! - gritaba santana jalandole del brazo

- ¡no quiero santana dejame, no voy a salir el dia de hoy! - gritaba de vuelta el morocho, mientras se agarraba fuertemente de la pared, sentia que se iba a partir en dos en cualquier momento

-¡saldras porque yo lo digo, no puedes pasarte toda la vida aqui como ermitaño!

- ¡si que puedo y eso hare!

- ¡mira Blaine si no lo haces por las buenas, te voy a tener que sacar de los cabellos! - amenazo muy seriamente la ojimarron, blaine solto la pared dejandose jalar libremente por la chica

- bien bien salgamos - acepto ya rendido, al fin y al cabo no le vendria mal salir a bailar y tomar un rato

Ya en el antro, Rachel solo estaba pendiente de la entrada a que santana y blaine llegaran, kurt miraba a su amiga desesperada

- ¿que pasa Rachel a quien esperas? - la pregunta puso nerviosa a la joven

- ¿Yo? A nadie, solo que estaba viendo a un chico lindo por alla, pero ya se fue - mintio para despistar a kurt

- oh, ¿y porque hiciste que viniera aqui?

- ¿como que porque? Eres mi mejor amigo y quiero pasar tiempo contigo, últimamente estas muy ido con el tema de cierto ojimiel - el castaño se sonrojo levemente, esperaba que sus regalos le hubieran gustado a blaine.

Mientras Blaine y Santana llegaban al antro, blaine aun siendo arrastrado por santana

- ¿ya puedes soltarme? - le pidió el ojimiel y ella lo soltó - ¿porque me trajiste a un antro santana?

- necesitas despejarte un rato, además, puede contar como una pre-despedida de soltero- lo miro picara, blaine solo frunció el ceño, la cabeza aun le dolía por tanta confusión en estos dias, y la musica retumbando en sus oídos agravaba el dolor en esta.

Rachel miro de lejos a santana, esta disimuladamente le hacia una seña a avisandole que venia la siguiente fase de plan, esta le devolvio la seña.

- vamos a bailar kurt - la pelinegra tomo su mano y lo arrastro hasta la pista de baile.

Santana por otra parte hizo lo mismo con Blaine

- ven blaine, vamos a bailar - lo tomo de la muñeca para llevarlo hasta en punto estrategico que ambas chicas habian elegido, para que se encontraran por "coincidencia"

Rachel y kurt bailaban al ritmo de la musica entre risas, igual que santana y blaine, pero lo que hacian rachel y santana era ir empujando a ambos jovenes entre la gente hasta que chocaran sus espaldas, kurt y blaine no se daban cuenta de esto, pues el lugar estaba abarrotado asi que era normal, siguieron empujándolos hasta que sus espaldas chocaron.

-¡auch! - se quejo el ojiazul

- perdón - en ese momento sus miradas chocaron, otra vez

- Blaine...- susurro el castaño reteniendo la sonrisa que deseaba darle, blaine solo se quedo callado

- ¡Rachel, gusto encontrarlos aqui! - santana fingió sorpresa como si de verdad encontrarse hubiera sido por accidente.

- ¡igualmente, que suerte que estén aquí, así se unen a nosotros! - ahora hablo rachel entusiasmada

- amm no creo que sea buena idea -replico el morocho

-claro que si, podemos pasar una noche de amigos - intento convencerle santana, si se negaban alguno de los dos los iba a golpear hasta que vieran estrellitas

- pero ustedes ni amigas son - "callate kurt" penso la pelinegra

- claro que si, ahora lo somos, y esto les demuestra que aun después de haber tenido conflictos se puede tener una amistad y ustedes deberían seguir nuestro ejemplo- santana abrazo a rachel con mucho animo, todo sea por que los unicornios vomita arcoiris se volvieran a juntar, y no tener que seguir soportando al suricato y blaine juntos.

Kurt y Blaine se convencieron un poco y empezaron a bailar tranquilamente, primero en grupo para que agarraran confianza y después ambas se "desaparecerían".

Despues de una media hora de baile en grupo, entre juegos y risas, santana miro a rachel complice.

- chicos iremos al baño regresamos - rachel tomo el brazo de santana y la jalo lejos de la pareja, quienes se quedaron un poco incómodos pero aun asi siguieron bailando.

- perfecto, ahora la canción - la tercera fase del plan de santana y rachel era pedirle al DJ que pusiera esa canción que sabían era muy importante para ambos jovenes.

Rachel se acerco al DJ y le susurro que pusiera la canción, este con un ligero soborno, acepto ponerla.

La cancion movida que hace unos momentos sonaba..se detuvo, y todos se quejaron con chiflidos y gritos...pero entonces aquella cancion, empezo a sonar, teenage dream inundo tanto sus oidos como sus corazones.

Cuando la música de aquella canción tan importante para ellos comenzó a sonar, blaine se tenso, kurt también se impresiono, eso no se lo esperaban. Ambos habían estado bailando puras canciones movidas sin ningún significado por eso el ambiente no se había puesto para nada incomodo pero… esto era diferente. Pudo ver como la mente de blaine estaba perdida y decidió aprovecharse un poco de eso, llevando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- bailemos blaine – la versión que habían puesto de teenage dream era un lenta, muy parecida a la que blaine le había tocado aquel dia en que todo termino, pero no tenia ese tono triste con la que el moreno canto.

Blaine se dejo llevar por el momento y rodeo la cintura de kurt con sus manos, empezando asi a bailar juntos, blaine en ese momento sintió nostalgia, recordando cuando bailaron en mackenley y aquella noche de san valentin… ellos dos siempre encajaban perfectamente en cualquier baile, y este no era la excepción.

Los recuerdos venían en la mente de ambos, aquel dia donde kurt fue coronado "reina" y tal vez hubiera sido desastrozo y humillante sino fuera porque blaine estuvo ahí con el, quien también enfrento sus temores esa noche.

Aquel baile de dinosaurios, idea de brittany, donde por primera vez kurt vio sin un gramo de gel a su novio, lo sorprendió al principio pero después se le hizo la cosa mas tierna y adorable de todas.

Pero después el recuerdo agridulce de aquella noche de san valentin después de la fallida boda de Mr shue hace que todo alrededor se vuelva un poco doloroso, pues esa noche pudieron haber regresado a ser la pareja feliz que eran en aquellos tiempos de Dalton pero no, no lo fueron. Por el orgullo del castaño.

- blaine… lo siento tanto, lamento tanto no haberte dado una segunda oportunidad… - le susurro en el oído cuando la canción estaba a punto de terminar.

La voz de kurt denotaba arrepentimiento, dolor, tristeza y amor, todos mezclados, blaine se sintió mareado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, se separo un poco y miro fijamente esos hermosos ojos azul cielo que tanto amaba… no pudo seguir ahí y salio corriendo, sabia que si se quedaba mas tiempo cometeria un error muy grande… un error que deseaba cometer con toda su alma. Cuando ya estaba fuera sintió una mano tomando su brazo.

- por favor kurt, suéltame

- no! No te dejare ir… lo hice una vez, no volveré a hacerlo – le dijo serio y decidido, blaine temblo por la determinación de su voz.

Blaine negó con la cabeza – por favor kurt, necesito irme, necesito hacerlo, suéltame, no hagas esto mas difícil – le pidió, casi sonando a un ruego.

- ¿a que le tienes tanto miedo blaine? ¿a que?! – le grito el castaño.

- a este amor que siento por ti! A este amor que pensé ya estaba superado y enterrado solo como un buen recuerdo! A estas ganas de besarte, abrazarte y nunca soltarte… a esta conexión que tenemos kurt, a estas ganas de irnos a un lugar que solo tu y yo conozcamos y hacerte el amor! – le grito con mil y un emociones encima, intentando ignorar todo lo que había dicho, todo lo que había dejado salir.

Kurt estaba conmocionado, no se esperaba para nada una declaración asi pero no pudo evitar sonreir, se acerco y con sus pulgares limpio esas dos solitarias lagrimas que blaine dejo caer y lo miro a los ojos.

- entonces hazlo… vámonos lejos, olvidémonos de todo y de todos, de tu boda, de sebastian, de sam, de tina, de rachel, de nuestro rompimiento, de nuestras tristezas, de estos 5 años… esta noche será nuestra blaine, volveremos a ser esos dos adolescentes enamorados, solo di que si… - le pidió dándole un beso casto y dulce.

Se separo y espero la respuesta del moreno.

- si… - y ambos se dirigieron al auto de kurt.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado *que sospecho que si* xD gracias por leer :3**

**Spoiler *Se que lo intuyen***

**- Klex *-***


	12. Chapter 12

**holita**

**Gabriela cruz: jajaja me encanta dejarlo en lo emocionante :3 naaah, nomas pss ahi me llega la imaginacion xD**

**Brenda: yo no digo que kurt no ha hecho cosas por blaine pero no puedes negar que el kurt de la segunda y tercera temporada era como que mas tierno romantico que el de las ultimas que a veces te dan ganas de golpearlo.**

**Candy criss: todos esperemos que no se arrepienta pero bueno, de que tendra un cargo de culpa lo tendra...**

**Moontsee VR: jajaja shock :o pues blaine no se pudo resistir a kurt, asi es el amor...**

**4everbutterfly: que bueno que te atrapen mis historias, en serio me hace muy feliz saberlo :D**

**MSLeaMicheleS1: jajaja emocionada con el klex :3**

**NickyColferC: gracias por comprender :D jajaja bueno no creo que hagan ambos roles pero se hara mencion mas adelante de los dos xD en fin, diana y yo somos #TeamVersatiles**

**les dejo el cap**

**Capitulo 12 "Amor...Arrepentimiento"**

Blaine no sabia a donde se dirigían y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no pensar, tener la mente en blanco, porque sabia que en el momento en que se pusiera analizar todo se echaría para atrás, y sabia también que eso seria lo correcto pero… queria, necesitaba, ansiaba estar con kurt

Llegaron a un lugar, unas pequeñas cabañas y blaine recordó ese lugar, la primera vez que había estado en NY cuando kurt se había mudado, el primer fin de semana que vino a visitarlo, estaba lleno de tan buenos recuerdos, ambos bajaron del coche, un poco nerviosos pero a la vez entusiastas, para ese momento, ahora si, blaine tenia la mente en blanco o mejor dicho… enfocada solamente en el castaño a su lado.

Una vez que kurt tuvo las llaves de la misma cabaña que utilizaron aquella vez, todo paso en cámara lenta, entraron a la habitación y justo en el momento en que kurt cerro la puerta blaine lo beso cariñosamente, el castaño correspondió el beso al instante pasando de un beso dulce a uno apasionado, ambos se necesitaban, se habían extrañado y seguían siendo del otro. Sus besos siempre se sentían como si fueran el primero.

Blaine comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del ojiazul mientras kurt aun lo besaba, una vez que pudo desacerce de la prenda comenzó a hacer un recorrido por el cuello del castaño, amaba besar y acariciar el cuello de kurt, este siempre gemia cuando lo besaba ahí, fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a los pantalones del castaño los desabrocho y se los quito dejándolo en bóxers.

Kurt sintio la necesidad de ver a blaine desnudo y lo jalo de la camisa quitándosela algo brusco, blaine sonrio pícaramente y el mismo se quito los pantalones, ambos se dirigieron a la cama después de eso.

Kurt se acosto y blaine se puso a horcadas sobre el, empezó a moverse para hacer friccion entre sus miembros aun cubiertos por la tela de sus bóxers pero era suficiente para gemir de placer.

- dios blaine… te necesito tanto

Blaine chupo, lamio el cuello del castaño mientras una de sus manos traviesamente se sumergía en los bóxers de kurt para comenzar a estimular su miembro ya bastante despierto. Kurt se encontraba extasiado, solamente blaine sabia como llevarlo al extasis con solo unas caricias y besos.

Blaine le quito los boxers y observo detenidamente el cuerpo de su castaño. Habia pasado tanto tiempo...

Kurt se sonrojo, blaine siempre lograba ese efecto en el, se sento y volvio a besar al moreno quien le devolvio el beso con toda pasion.

- creo que... te quitare esto - dijo el castaño ya extasiado por todas las emociones que estaba viviendo, blaine asintio y dejo que kurt le quitara la unica prenda que le quedaba.

Quedando ambos desnudos.

Ambos de rodillas frente al otro se dejaron perder por la mirada del otro, en ese momento solo eran ellos, dos almas gemelas que se habian vuelto a encontrar.

Kurt llevo sus manos al pecho del moreno y comenzo a recorrerlo, dando unas suaves caricias.

- extrañe tanto tocarte blaine... - le dijo seductoramente, blaine ya estaba bastante excitado como para seguir escuchandolo.

Blaine lo beso ferozmente acostandolo entre el beso quedando nuevamente arriba de el.

- tomame blaine, te necesito... te quiero dentro de mi, hazme el amor - pidio casi como un ruego.

Blaine temblo antes la voz excitada y necesitada de kurt, el tambien queria hacerle el amor... le dio un beso mas y empezo a juguetear con un dedo la entrada del castaño, metiendolo cuidadosamente, kurt se tenso un poco pues habia pasado ya un buen tiempo desde la ultima vez que tuvo sexo con alguien.

Dos dedos empezaron a ampliarlo - dios... blaine! - gimio al sentir el tercero, entonces despues ya no sintio nada, blaine le separo las piernas y kurt las enredo en su cintura. Ninguno de los dos dejaron de mirarse durante la penetracion, se sentia tan correcto, ambos se pertenecian.

Y asi seria siempre.

Blaine no se movio hasta que kurt se lo indico, el moreno entraba y salia lentamente, kurt se sentia nuevamente completo, despues de tanto tiempo estaba realmentr feliz, sentir a blaine, besarlo, ser uno... era todo lo que podia desear.

- oh dios! Blaine ahi... justo ahi - gimio al sentir el inmenso placer que causaba cada embestida de blaine justo contra su prostata. Blaine estaba igualmente extasiado, ambos volvieron a mirarse sabiendo que pronto terminaria.

- juntos - dijo blaine y kurt asintio... solo bastaron 5 embestidas profundas mas para que ambos llegaran al orgasmo, kurt viniendose en medio de ambos y blaine dentro de el. El moreno cayo exhausto en el pecho del castaño, kurt comenzo a acariciarle la espalda.

- tan hermoso... como siempre - dijo kurt y blaine sonrio, se recupero un poco y salio de kurt, se acomodo nuevamente en su pecho.

- te amo - dijo kurt antes de caer dormido.

Las horas pasaron y cuando vio el sol salir blaine se separo de kurt sin despertarlo y se cambio, miro con nostalgia al castaño.

- tardaste 5 años kurt... no me arrepiento de esto pero, no puedo regresar atras a pesar de lo mucho que te amo... no puedo - dijo limpiandose una lagrima antes de salir de ahi.

Blaine llego a su casa, con el corazon retumbandole en el pecho, sentia remordimiento, ¡¿que habia hecho?!.

se llevo las manos al cabello, jalandolo con frustracion y enojo, en ese momento el timbre sono, no tenia ganas de recibir a nadie, con molestia y deseando gritarle a la persona detras de la puerta que se largara e ir y llorar tranquilo contra la almohada, se dirigio a abrir la puerta.

cuando lo hizo, sus labios fueron impactados por otros sin siquiera saber quien rayor era, pero ese sabor, lo conocia mas que a la perfeccion. A falta de aire se separaron

- seb..¿que haces aqui? - no era tiempo de que llegara aun no se cumplian los tres meses

- ¿no estas feliz de verme? Consegui poder venir antes, ¿que genial no?, asi podre ayudarte con los ultimos detalles de la boda - miro con nostalgia a su novio, tan emocionado y feliz de poder verlo, que sentiria al saber que su novio le habia sido infiel hace unas horas, a sus espaldas.

- estoy mas que feliz de que estes aqui, te heche de menos- fingio una sonrisa

- y yo a ti bebe - sebastian se acerco a abrazarlo, pero blaine lo detuvo

- no amor, sali a correr un rato y estoy sudado, ire a darme una ducha y regeso- no queria que sebnlo tocara asi, se sentia sucio, asquerosamente sucio, un maldito inmoral y no le gustaba pensar que seb lo tocara despues de lo que habia hecho.

- ok corazon, ve, te vere en un rato, mientras hare palomitas, para que veamos una pelicula - seb aun se mantenia sonriente, pero lograba notar que le pasaba algo a su novio y no queria decirle, pero no quizo indagar mas.

- si...ya regreso - fue y se encerro en el baño. Abrio la llave de la ducha,mse despojo de sus ropas y se metio bajo la lluvia artificial, donde pudo derramar sus lagrimas tranquilamente y estas se perdian junto al agua, se dejo deslizar por la fria pared de azulejos, tomo el jabon y lo paso por su cuerpo quitando cada rastro de kurt, sus besos, sus caricias, los recuerdos de la noche pasada, una parte de el no se arrepentia, pero otra no dejaba de hecharle en cara lo sucio que era.

Cerro la llave, y coloco una toalla en su cintura, se acerco al lavabo frente al espejo, se miro en este, sus ojos volvieron a escocer, no podia parar de sentirse un idiota, lo habia hecho otra vez, habia engañado a alguien importante para el, le volvia a ser infiel a alguien que lo amaba.

sebastian habia escuchado los leves sollozos de blaine, se recargo en el umbral de la puerta, observando a su novio con tristeza.

blaine miro sebastian por el espejo, y corrio a abrazarlo, entonces lloror en su pecho

sebastian lo abrazo sin saber porque pedia perdon pero no era dificil adivinar que tenia que ver con kurt...

.

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**holi, aqui trayendoles nuevo cap.**

**Candy Criss: si pobre blaine, u.u y pobre sebby, esa es una buena idea, mas no se como acabara la historia aun**

**NTKlainer: Si Fuck**

**Gabriela Cruz: se lo confesara, ya veremos como reacciona**

**MSLeaMicheleS1: si pobre kurt, y va a dolerle mas lo que le dira en este cap y blaine es el que esta sufriendo mas con tanta confusion, lo se es horrible verlo llorar u.u**

**brenda: jajaja gracias, si pobre blaine u.u**

**gracias por todos sus reviews les dejo el cap oh y les recomiendo escuchar este cap con "say something" ya veran porque**

**Capitulo 13 "Say Something" **

Blaine seguía llorando en el pecho del castaño pronunciando una y otra vez "perdóname", sebastian se estaba desesperando, le dolia ver a el moreno en ese estado, se imaginaba que podría estar pasando aunque le doliera estar en lo correcto tenia que preguntarle.

- cuéntame blaine… ¿Qué paso?

- me odiaras… no quiero que me odies – le dijo sollozando y sin levantar la mirada, el mas alto suspiro. Tomo con sus manos el rostro de blaine levantándolo para que lo viera a la cara.

Blaine se alejo rápidamente de el, como si quemara – no te merezco, definitivamente no te merezco – decía alterado caminando rápidamente para la sala, sebastian lo seguía.

- no digas eso Blaine y por favor solo dime que pas…

- me acosté con kurt, te fui infiel eso fue lo que paso! – le grito volviendo a derramar lagrimas, lo grito con coraje porque estaba furioso consigo mismo, furioso con la vida… furioso con kurt.

Sebastian se quedo en silencio, como había pensado, aunque queria estar equivocado desde el momento que llego había visto a blaine demasiado roto y sabia que solo podía ser por culpa, recordaba como blaine siempre se sentía asi cuando hablaba de kurt, cuando solo eran amigos en Londres, siempre culpándose y sufriendo por ello.

- no te odio Blaine…

- ¿Cómo podrías no hacerlo? Dios, le fui infiel a kurt hace años y ahora te fui infiel a ti ¿Qué tipo de horrible persona soy? – decía desorientado, sebastian conocía la faceta autodestructiva de blaine, aunque nunca la había vivido, la sabia por sam, platicándole cuanto se castigo blaine cuando kurt y el habían terminado.

Sebastian corrió a su lado y lo abrazo – no eres una persona horrible blaine, uno no controla sus sentimientos por lo mismo tampoco sus acciones… eres humano Blaine… un humano que ama demasiado – el moreno negó con la cabeza mientras estaba entre los brazos del castaño.

- no me gusta causar daño seb.. y he lastimado a las personas que mas amo, tu no te mereces esto

Sebastián se separo un poco para poder mirar los ojos mieles del moreno – te amo Blaine, a pesar de esto te sido amando… ¿estoy enojado? Si, es normal, lo esperado ¿quiero romperle la cara a kurt? Si, demasiado pero estoy mas triste por ti Blaine, porque se lo mucho que esto te hiere y… te confunde – le dijo sinceramente, sonando sereno aunque por dentro estuviera realmente triste pero sobre todo temia que Blaine lo dejara, sabia que si eso pasaba tendría que dejarlo ir pero aun asi dolia.

- eres tan bueno conmigo seb… - en ese momento el timbre sonó, ambos salieron de su trance, el castaño intuyo quien podría ser, se alejo de Blaine y checo por el pequeño agujero en la puerta donde se puede ver afuera, trago duro.

- no hablas con kurt después de… lo que paso ¿cierto?

Blaine negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos abruptamente – no me digas que es el – sebastian asintió, el moreno bajo la mirada.

- creo que necesitan hablarlo – le dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo aun cuando la rabia lo estaba matando por dentro.

Blaine no sabia que era lo correcto en ese momento, sintio como sebastian tomaba una de sus manos.

- yo aun quiero casarme contigo blaine, pero creo… que tu necesitas saber que es lo que quieres, no te odio ni te guardo rencor, tal vez si, estoy molesto pero eso pasara solo… quiero saber que es lo que realmente quieres, asi que habla con el y descúbrelo tu mismo – le dio una débil sonrisa y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta.

La abrió y se topo con kurt, este lo miro sorprendido, se supone que sebastian no llegaba hasta dentro de varias semanas mas.

- te pedí que lucharas por el, no que te acostaras con el hummel – le reprocho el ojiverde.

- lo siento ¿ok? No pude evitarlo… lo amo Sebastián

El mas alto solo lo miro un poco molesto – pero esta comprometido, al menos hubieras recordado eso, haber respetado eso – y después de decir eso, se marcho, kurt lo miro irse y se impacto al entender algo.

"esta comprometido"

¿blaine le había confesado que habían dormido juntos pero… no rompieron el compromiso? Kurt entro a la casa y observo a Blaine quien parecía haber llorado demasiado.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste asi? Sin despedirte, sin decir nada

- estaba demasiado avergonzado como para quedarme kurt, lo que paso anoche no fue correcto, en ese momento lo sentí correcto pero… ambos sabemos que no lo fue, no debió pasar

Kurt arrugo el ceño – pero paso, ambos lo quisimos asi… no me vengas con que te arrepientes por favor – le pidió.

- eso es lo peor kurt, que no, no me arrepiento pero tampoco me enorgullece!

- te amo blaine, deja de tener dudas sobre esto por favor

Blaine negó con un sonrisa ironica – cinco años kurt, cinco años tardaste en darte cuenta que aun me amas, ¿no te das cuenta? Ya nada es como antes, no puedo simplemente dejarlo todo y regresar a ti…

- ¿Por qué no puedes?

- porque siempre es cuando tu quieres kurt! Dios… después de irme a Londres te espere un año, un año completo mantuve la esperanza de que me dieras una oportunidad mas, porque en el fondo lo sabia, sabia que aun me amabas aunque te lo negaras!

Kurt no comprendía - ¿Cómo que me esperaste?

- ambos seguimos en comunicación ¿recuerdas? Como buenos amigos, tu salias con adam y yo me resigne, después me dijiste que habías terminado con el… en ese momento sebastian ya estaba en mi vida y me había pedido una oportunidad, se la negué, porque… tontamente me ilusione pensando que tal vez y solo tal vez… aceptarías volver

Kurt recordaba eso, cuando le conto a blaine sobre su rompimiento con adam, las ganas que tuvo de decirle a Blaine que volvieran, que aun lo amaba que adam jamás pudo sustituirlo… pero se cayó.

- por mucho tiempo estuvimos comunicándonos casi diariamente, era como si en verdad todo marchara como se supone debería marchar, me sonreías, me decias que me extrañabas, pensé que solo era cuestión de tiempo y entonces… llego ese dia, el dia en que subiste esa foto con elliot y me lo dijiste…

"Estoy saliendo con el ¿no es guapo? Estoy realmente entusiasmado ¿Qué opinas?"

quiero creer que no sabias el daño que me hacias al decirme eso, entonces me di cuenta que no tenia caso seguir esperando por algo que no sucedería, y tome mi decisión, dejarte ir, dejarte ser feliz con alguien mas y para eso… debía dejar de ilusionarme cada que hablábamos, cada que terminaras con alguien y por eso, le di la oportunidad a seb y… corte la comunicación contigo – lagrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente.

Say something/ di algo

I'm giving up on you/estoy renunciando a ti

I'll be the one / sere el unico

If you want me to/ si tu quieres que lo sea

Anywhere I would've followed you / a donde sea, yo te hubiera seguido

Say something/ di algo

I'm giving up on you / estoy renunciando a ti

kurt nunca se habia imaginado todo eso, aunque si había sido algo cruel en aquella ocasión, pensó en poner celoso al moreno cuando le dijo lo de elliot, ahora se arrepentía, ahora veía las consecuencias de sus acciones.

- blaine yo… lo siento, se que debi ser menos orgulloso pero…yo me sentía tan inseguro, tan lastimado que lo único que queria era escapar de ti – le confeso, blaine asintió, comprendiendo.

And I, I'm feeling so small / y yo, me siento tan pequeño

It was over my head/ esto esta por encima de mi cabeza

I know nothing at all / ya no se nada

- el problema kurt, es que ese era nuestro tiempo, nuestro momento, pudimos haber vuelto a ser lo que eramos, yo cometi mis errores y tu los tuyos… al final, dejamos que ellos pusieran punto final a nuestra historia

And I will stumble and fall / y me tropezare y caere

I'm still learning to love / aun estoy aprendiendo a amar

Just starting to crawl / solo empiezo a gatear

- no digas que es el final, blaine anoche nos entregamos, hicimos el amor como antes, como siempre…

- también lo hicimos el dia de san valentine hace 5 años y no significo nada o al menos… eso dijiste tu – dijo con tono acido ante aquel recuerdo, un muy amargo recuerdo, kurt bajo la mirada.

Blaine solo negó con la cabeza –ambos eramos muy jóvenes y hacíamos locuras pero ahora ya no kurt, antes lo hubiera dejado todo por ti… hoy ya no, te amo… solo dios sabe cuanto pero no dejare mi boda, mi futuro y a sebastian por ti, ambos estamos demasiados dañados mutuamente, intente reparar mi error, no me diste la oportunidad, ahora ya es tarde kurt, para ambos – kurt estaba en silencio.

And I will swallow my pride / y yo voy a tragar mi orgullo

You're the one that I love / tu eres a quien amo

And I'm saying goodbye / y estoy diciendo adios

El silencio abrumaba el lugar, el Moreno esperaba por alguna palabra del castaño, lo que sea, en el fondo queria algo, deseaba que kurt dijera muchas cosas, cosas que tal vez hiciera que cambiara de opinion pero kurt seguia en silencio.

Say something / di algo

I'm giving up on you / estoy renunciando a ti

I'll be the one / sere el unico

If you want me to/ si tu quieres que lo sea

Anywhere I would've followed you / a donde sea, yo te hubiera seguido

Say something / di algo

I'm giving up on you / estoy renunciando a ti

Say something…

Kurt miro a blaine, de una manera que este no pudo decifrar y entonces dio media vuelta, dirigiendose a la puerta, blaine bajo la Mirada decepcionado, esperaba mas… mucho mas pero kurt simplemente dijo adiós en silencio, escucho la puerta cerrarse y se dejo caer derrotado en el sillón, dejando salir aquellas lagrimas que había guardado durante años, desde aquel dia que había decidido dejar ir a kurt…pero ahora se daba cuenta que nunca lo hizo, nunca lo dejo ir realmente, incluso en ese momento… tenia la seguridad que aun no lo dejaba ir pero…

Kurt si lo había hecho. Sin decir nada… dejo ir a blaine. Pero Blaine no queria eso, queria escucharlo decir que lo amaba, que seguiría insistiendo, que olvidaran todo, que no le importaba sebastian ni siquiera lo que pensaba el mismo, que luchara… como el un dia después de su error siguió luchando por el.

Pero no lo hizo y eso fue suficiente para Blaine. Su tiempo ya había pasado, ahora era el momento de continuar.

Al llegar a casa, santana y rachel esperaban ansiosas que el ojiazul les contara lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, pero al ver el semblante decaido del castaño, se preocuparon

- ¿que pasa kurt? - rachel le pregunto mientras intentaba buscar su mirada, pero kurt mantenia la cabeza baja

- ¿que hicieron tu y blaine anoche porcelana? - tenia curiosidad, kurt ignoro las preguentas y a sus amigas para tirarse en el sillon, sin expresion alguna, ya habia llorado todo el camino, estaba seco.

santana y rachel no se iban a quedar con la duda de que habia pasado, asi que decidieron seguir indagando

- Kurt...¿que tienes? - rachel se sento a su lado

-¿ blaine termino tan borracho que vomito en tu ropa de diseñador? - bromeo santana con el fin de almemos hacerlo reir pero solo hubo silencio

- cuentanos que paso - insistio rachel, kurt ya estaba harto de tantas preguntas

- me acoste con blaine - cuando dijo esto, sus dos amigas comenzaron a gritar y a saltar como locas

-¡nuestro plan funciono!

-¡ahora regresaran a ser la pareja feliz de antes! - exclamaban felices, pero lo siguiente que dijo kurt, arruino su felicidad

- No...se acabo- su tono fue tan serio y frio que las dos jovenes temieron

- ¿como que acabo? - santana le lanzo una mirada incredula

kurt le conto a ambas todo lo que blaine le habia dicho, todos los errores que le habia hechado en cara, y tambien que el no habia dicho nada y simplemente se habia ido como un vil cobarde.

Al terminar de hablar, las dos jovenes lo miraban furiosas, ¿se estaba ridiendo despues de todo?

- ¡¿como diablos no le dijiste nada?! como no seguiste convenciendole de que lo amas, kurt era tu ultima oportunidad - santana estaba apunto de gritarle al ojiazul lo idiota que era

- el decidio eso... ya hice suficient,e hice todo lo que pude y lo eligio a el, me rindo.- ninguna de las dos podian creer lo que kurt decia, despues de tanto se estaba rindiendo, no era mas estupido porque era imposible

- seras idiota, eres un cobarde y solo por eso definitivamente sebastian debe estar con blaine, al menos el nunca se rindio, incluso le perdono la traicion, no como otros - kurt fulmino con la mirada a santana

-¡ ¿tu le perdonaste facil a brittany cuando se "caso" con sam?! - le reclamo

- ¡No, pero al menos no me rendi...la recupere! Pero tu ya hiciste suficiente bien... deja a blaine ser feliz con sebastian y sigue tu vida, porque hoy me doy mas cuenta que nunca, que sebastian merece mas a blaine que tu...porque lucho por el, y tu...ya te rendiste...felicidades eres un perdedor.- cada palabra que decia, apuñalaba como un cuchillo a kurt, justo en el alma...justo en el orgullo

entonces santana despues de hecharle en cara todo eso se fue de alli, mas enojada que nunca, dejand solos a kurt y rachel

- rachel...- la llamo en susurro apunto de llorar de nuevo

- te quiero kurt...pero estoy decepcionada de ti - dijo para despues encerrarse en su habitacion.

kurt no sabia que hacer, se sentia un cobarde, ¿porque no le habia dicho nada? ¿porque tardo tanto en darse cuenta de que blaine era todo para el? ¿porque dejo que su orgullo le ganara antes que a sus sentimientos? Pero ya era tarde...blaine habia elegido a sebastian y kurt se habia rendido...habia renunciado a el... y sebastian...habia ganado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No se si llorar por kurt...por blaine... o por sebby :'c ah espero les haya gustado dejen sus reviews


	14. Chapter 14

**"hola hola, dia de actualizacion, mil disculpas por el retraso, tuve un terrible bloqueo mental y ademas hubo un problema con el estupido fanfiction y bueh :c pero aqui esta el cap y espero les guste**

**Moontsee VR: u.u lo sé, pobres Blaine y seb, seb lucho mucho por el amo klaine pero xD también creo que seb se merece más a Blaine, siempre es doloroso ver a Blaine llorando :'c y si aveces es tarde, pero ya veremos que pasa**

**Candy Criss: eso es cierto, pero aun asi seb es muy comprensible con Blaine porque lo ama, aveces su amigas se exaltan mucho xD pero lo quieren ah ajaj ¿porque le deseas pesadillas a blaine? xD jaja**

**StyxxandBethany/span/a: lo se, todo es bastante depresivo, todos están sufriendo, jaja seb es capaz de todo por amor a Blaine pero es solo que el tome su decisión**

**Brenda: lo siento :'c lo se la canción lo hace mas doloroso, kurt es que es tonto ah **

**Gabriela Cruz: jajaja tu odias seblaine se nota xD jaja tranquila recuerda despues de la tormenta llega la paz…o algo asi xD ajaja**

**"Capitulo 14: "La despedida de soltero"**

Pasó un mes, la boda estaba cada vez más cerca, en vista de esto, Tina le había organizado una despedida de soltero a Blaine, y todos sus amigos ex estudiantes de new directions fueron invitados, ya que Sebastián también estaba teniendo su despedida de soltero pero él junto a los warblers.

Entre los invitados de la despedida, estaba un nostálgico kurt, que había sido obligado por sus amigas a asistir, no le quedo de otra

La fiesta era un canta- bar, el lugar era genial, las luces de neón era fabulosas, tenia pequeños sillones alrededor, una pista de baile y obviamente un mini bar….mmm ¿new directions y alcohol? Eso no era exactamente una buena combinación

-¿Y las strippers? –

-calla sam, no hay strippers- le regaño mercedes

- ¿y cómo nos vamos a divertir?

- haciendo algo que todos amamos hacer…cantar, todos cantaremos una cancion en honor al novio.

El lugar se ambiento al instante, ya varios habían pasado a cantar, Rachel y Blaine cantaron dont you want me" Santana y Britt "Dance With somebody" Quinn y Puck " Just Give me a Reason" etc todos bailaban y bebían alegremente, Blaine aunque se estaba divirtiendo, no podia evitar sentirse decaido cuando miraba a kurt, quien solo intentaba fingir una sonrisa para nada creible, y aunque intentaba ignorar al ojiazul y disfrutar de su despedida de soltero que sus amigos le habian organizado, pero simplemente no podia, no podia ser feliz cuando el amor de su vida estaba triste

* * *

><p>todos se sentaron a charlar, algunos ya estaban algo pasados de copas, como puck quien decidio levantarse para hacer un "brindis" por Blaine<p>

- pues quiero felicitar a Blaine…que dentro de dos semanas deja de ser soltero…mi más sincero pésame amigo- puck ya estaba un poquito pasado de copas, sin embargo todos rieron- brindo por…blaine warbler, eres un gran amigo y espero que sebastian te cuide, si no tendre que golpearlo - amenzo y blaine solo solto una pequeña risa

- gracias puck - le agradecio con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que habia logrado derretir el corazon de kurt en cuanto la vio

- yo tambien quiero felicitar a Blaine- tina se puso de pie- blaine eres mi mejor amigo y espero que te vaya de lo mejor en tu matrimonio, se merecen uno al otro - no sabia porque, pero ese habia sido un golpe bajo para kurt, tal vez tenia razon...seb y blaine se merecian el uno al otro...y eso lo destrozaba

* * *

><p>la fiesta continuo y ya casi todos habian pasado a cantar una cancion para el novio, excepto kurt que se habia negado varias veces.<p>

"Rachel se acerco hasta kurt quien estaba sentado en una esquina bebiendo un vaso de soda, ella lo miro triste

-¿estas bien? - sonaba preocupada

- claro ¿porque no he de estarlo?- fingio estar tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba muriendo, su blaine se casaria en dos semanas...y eso no podia parar de lastimarlo

- debes pasar a cantar una cancion para blaine

- no quiero - respondio cortante

- Kurt...porfavor, despues de todo es tu amigo, ademas...puedes cantarle la cancion que escribiste- kurt volteo a mirarla con el ceño fruncido

- ¿tu como sabes de eso?

- la encontre en la papelera de tu habitacion, es una cancion muy bonita, deberias cantarla, estoy segura que a blaine le pondra muy feliz que al final de todo, eres su amigo y lo apoyaras porque lo quieres - le insitio su amiga mientras acariciaba su mano

p- no, es deprimente al menos para mi...y deja de revisar mis papeles - se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia otro lado ignorando a su amiga, esta solo suspiro cansada y se fue, dejando a kurt pensativo, tal vez si debia cantar esa cancion.

no falto mucho mas de 15 minutos cuando kurt camino hasta lado de Rachel

- bien lo hare - esta sonrio ampliamente abrazandolo

- saldra bien

Kurt subió al escenario al ser empujado por Rachel, había escrito una canción para Blaine, pero no creía apropiado cantarla justo en ese momento, pero se dio cuenta que ya no habría otro momento para decirle todo lo que tenia atorado en la garganta, y le quemaba, era ahora o nunca.

Subió al escenario y tomo el micrófono, Blaine lo miro expectante, Kurt se sintió tenso ante la mirada de Blaine, desvió su mirada hacia Rachel quien mantenía sus dedos pulgares hacia arriba dándole apoyo.

La melodía comenzó a sonar, Kurt tomo aire, para comenzar a cantar, esperaba no sollozar a la mitad de la segunda estrofa:

La verdad no me queda más duda de que tu amor  
>Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó<br>Es difícil pero no imposible  
>Asimilar que en verdad te perdí<br>Y ahora te veo partir

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, no quería llorar frente a todos, y menos frente a Blaine, porque sabía que el ojimiel sufriría al verlo en ese estado y era lo que menos quería

Y aunque pase el tiempo  
>Y seas feliz con alguien más<br>Recuerda que no hay nada  
>Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…<p>

A quien tú decidiste amar  
>No sé si sepa que no hay personas<br>Como tu aquí en la tierra  
>Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar<br>Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
>Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí<p>

De corazón… ámense

Era prácticamente su canción de despedida, le estaba dando la libertad a Blaine de volver a amar, de tener lo que él no pudo darle, por actuar demasiado tarde, le daba sus mejores deseos a la pareja, de que se amaran, se amaran como alguna vez ellos se amaron y fueran felices, tuvieran eso que el siempre soñó…pero perdió la oportunidad

Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar  
>Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané.<br>La persona que tiene el  
>Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,<br>Pude haber sido yo

Pudo haberlo sido….lamentablemente perdió, pero le quedaba la satisfacción de saber que al menos lo intento

Y aunque pase el tiempo  
>Y seas feliz con alguien más<br>Recuerda que no hay nada  
>Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…<p>

A quien tú decidiste amar  
>No sé si sepa que no hay personas<br>Como tu aquí en la tierra  
>Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar<br>Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
>Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí<p>

Si tuviera una oportunidad  
>Le cambiaria el final a todo<br>Pero no podría porque  
>La verdad me da gusto que estás<br>Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo  
>No eras para mí pero te querré siempre<p>

Tal vez Blaine no era para él, y si Blaine amaba a Sebastián, ya no podía hacer nada, solo ser feliz por él y apoyarlo, pero a pesar de todo siempre lo querría, no más bien, siempre lo amaría y nunca lo olvidaría… nadie podría cambiar eso

Blaine desde su lugar simplemente escuchaba atentamente la canción, el sentimiento con que kurt la cantaba, eso y la letra, eran como una espada en el pecho de Blaine, que se enterraba le lastimaba y no le dejaba respirar, inhalo fuertemente a fin de ahogar esas ganas de querer romper en llanto

Y aunque pase el tiempo  
>Y seas feliz con alguien más<br>Recuerda que no hay nada  
>Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…<p>

A quien tú decidiste amar  
>No sé si sepa que no hay personas<br>Como tu aquí en la tierra  
>Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar<br>Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
>Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí<p>

Kurt, le sostenía la mirada a Blaine, pues cada palabra, cada estrofa se la estaba dedicando a él desde el fondo de su corazón, quería que fuera feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado, no iba a llorar  
>todos sus amigos solo escuchaban y observaban al ojiazul con los ojos cristalizados, era bastante deprimente para todos, como habia terminado el amor que alguna vez se tuvieron sus dos amigos.<p>

Si tuviera una oportunidad  
>Le cambiaria el final a todo<br>Pero no podría porque  
>La verdad me da gusto que estás<br>Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo  
>No eras para mí pero te querré siempre<p>

De corazón… ámense

El corazón de Blaine pesaba, derramo una lagrima al notar el dolor en la voz de Kurt al cantar esa canción, una canción en la que lo estaba dejando libre, donde le dice claramente que esta de acuerdo en que sea feliz con Sebastián, y a pesar de querer con toda el alma estar bien con eso, no puede… Se aleja de ahí, necesitaba un trago, hace mucho que no tomaba pero en verdad que lo necesitaba, se limpió una lagrima y pidió el primero de muchos tragos.

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba preocupado había estado viendo a blaine desde su lugar, este no dejaba de beber y el castaño conocía muy bien las consecuencias de un Blaine borracho, o termina queriendo violarlo o besando a Rachel Berry, aun no sabia cual de esos dos sucesos había sido peor. Aunque también tenia otros recuerdos de Blaine borracho, los cuales fueron demasiado graciosos y en ocasiones demasiado placenteros, suspiró caminando hacia el moreno.<p>

Llego y alejo el pequeño vaso de vidrio de la mano de blaine

– hey! Eso es mio… - dijo en un puchero, kurt pensó que se veía adorable.

- ya no mas, terminaras besando a Rachel si sigues asi Blaine negó rápidamente

– nooo…. Mejor *hip* te bes *hip* beso… a ti – contesto el con una sonrisa coqueta, kurt rodo los ojos intentando no sonrojarse.

- no besaras a nadie Blaine… anda vamos, te llevare a tu casa – le dijo, la verdad se estaba conteniendo, el moreno siempre se veía demasiado adorable en su estado ebrio, cuando intento agarrarlo de la cintura, se alejo.

- no me voy… *hip* hasta que me beses… - dijo retándolo de una manera de lo menos amenazante, kurt ahogo una risa, esa escena muy parecida hace demasiados años. Sonrio con suma nostalgia, como quisiera regresar el tiempo, y que si, esta fuera la despedida de soltero de Blaine pero porque se casaria con el… tal vez una despedida para ambos pero, ahora solo eran ilusiones que nunca se harian realidad, en tan solo dos semanas el ojimiel se casaria, dejaría de ser solo Blaine Anderson para pasar a ser Blaine Anderson-Smythe, odiaba pensar en eso.

- tu y yo sabemos que no puedo hacer eso Blaine lo miro como si estuviera loco

- ¿Por qué… nnno? *hip* yo te amo.. tu me ama-as a mi… ¿Por qué…no? Kurt sonrió, no importaba si estaba borracho, le encantaba escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Blaine, puso sus manos en las mejillas del amor de su vida.

- porque fui un tonto y te deje ir y tu… estas con alguien mas – dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente, Blaine entre cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto de su piel con los labios del castaño, por suerte casi todos estaban demasiado metidos en su mundo como para prestarles atención, excepto por Rachel, Santana, Sam, Tina, Mercedes, Artie… todos los miraban con tristeza, era una escena como de despedida.

La despedida de dos almas gemelas, destinadas a estar separadas.

Se separo lentamente de Blaine para buscar a Sam y que se lo llevara, ahora sabia que no era buena idea que fuera el quien lo llevara a casa, pero cuando iba a caminar en dirección a el, Blaine lo tomo del brazo.

- estoy borracho, probablemente n-no.. *hip* recordare esto mañana… pero, debes saberlo… - kurt vio esos ojos mieles completamente dilatados pero no por lujuria sino por algo mucho mas fuerte, un sentimiento.

- te amo… aun estando con seb te amare siempre…*hip* ojala… tod-do hubiera sido dif-ferente, ojala me hubie-ras perdonad-do en aquel… entonces – sus ojos volvían a humedecerse, kurt quiso abrazarlo, tan fuerte… y nunca soltarlo.

Se miraron intensamente por unos minutos, ¿eso era todo? ¿ahí terminaba su historia? Tal vez… era lo mejor.

Blaine se acerco a kurt dándole un beso en la mejilla, cerca de los labios, kurt se desconcertó.

- en serio, ojala… todo hubiera sido diferente – le dijo entes de caminar lentamente hacia donde se encontraba sam, quien lo ayudo a caminar mejor, kurt se quedo ahí donde estaba, santana y rachel llegaron a su lado sabiendo que en cualquier momento kurt se rompería.

Kurt miro a Rachel unos intantes – el… el me dijo que me ama, que quisiera que todo fuera diferente… Rachel soy un idiota – dijo abrazandose a ella, dejando derramar las lagrimas contenidas, este solo lo abrazo mas fuerte, Santana puso una mano encima de su hombro en señal de apoyo.

- todos quisiéramos que fuera diferente porcelana

* * *

><p>Sam se detuvo una cuadra antes de la casa<p>

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto el moreno, este lo abrazo en ese intante, Blaine se sorprendió.

- no puedes llegar asi… Blaine, llora o el se dara cuenta – el moreno entendió y solto todo el sentimiento de dolor y tristeza que llevaba consigo, la despedida con kurt habia sido todo para el, ya no tenia como hacerse el fuerte, simplemente ya no podía y Sam pudo verlo.

Ninguno de los dos podía mas, ni kurt ni Blaine y sin embargo ahí estaban… Llorando y dispuestos a terminar con todo.

Blaine se casaria y kurt simplemente, no haría nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**alli esta, perdon si tiene errores o es muy corto o es un asco u.u perdon para la otra les prometo que lo hare largo. gracias por leer **

**P.D: la cancion es de Sandoval y se llama "a quien tu decidiste amar"**


	15. Chapter 15

**holiwis, dia de actualizacion, ya estamos en el penultimo capitulo de esta historia, el proximo es el final :o ¿que pasara?**

**Gabriela Cruz: jajaja siempre te enojas xD este fic es seblaine y klaine... esperate al final xD siempre te adelantas en frustrarte amiga :p**

**Guest: ya se puede leer xD hubo problemas tecnicos, me disculpo**

**Brenda: pues dudo que kurt se de por vencido xD y si, amamos la cancion :3 ya solo quedan el final y el epilogo despues de este cap**

**StyxxandBethany: todos terminaran bien *a nuestro ver* que bueno que te guste la historia, ya mero llega al final ^^**

**Candy Criss: tu con tus ideas, jajaja no creo que eso fuera bonito xD**

**Olga Moreno: ese orgullo de kurt siempre lo metera en problemas xD esta como Rachel... no se si se casaran o no... tienes que seguir leyendo xD**

**NickyColferC: noooo no llores, ya se esta hermosa la cancion, y tragica tambien... jajaja todos queremos golpear a kurt xD**

**Moontsee VR: lo se, la cancion estuvo mas que perfecta para el capitulo, amo a sam, siempre amare la amistad/bromance BLAM, jajaja nada como un blaine borracho xD**

**Capitulo 15: "Un Ultimo Intento" **

Faltaban 2 dias para la boda...solo 2 dias y dejaria de ser Blaine Anderson, para convertirse en el señor Blaine Smythe. Estaba nervioso, emocionado, asustado, una mezcla de todos los sentimientos que le estaba revolviendo el estomago.

Todo estaba listo, sebastian habia ayudado con los ultimos detalles de la boda, solo hacia falta esperar al gran dia.

y en las ultimas 2 semanas, sebastian se habia estado comportando de lo mas dulce y meloso con su prometido, no habia dia que no le repitiera lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que valia para el, y lo llenaba de besos y abrazos, y aunque blaine amaba todas esas muestras de cariño...se preguntaba porque no podia devolverle ese cariño...¿porque se le hacia tan dificil demostrarle a su prometido que lo amaba? ¿de verdad seguia haciendolo?

se encontraban sentados en el living de su casa, mirando una pelicula, pero Blaine no prestaba mucha atencion, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Sebastian tampoco le ponia mucha atencion a la pelicula, se dedicaba a mirar de reojo a su novio y su semblante le preocupaba un poco.

Sebastian se arrimo un poco mas al lado de blaine en el sillon haciendo que chocaran pierna con pierna, y coloco su brazo al rededor del cuello de blaine.

- ¿que tienes mi amor? - susurro dulcemente en su oido, blaine se estremecio

- nada corazon - fue su simple respuesta pero aun tenia la mirada perdida. En vista de esto, seb penso que una sesion de besos le subiria el animo.

comenzo besando su oreja, bajando por su mejilla hasta su cuello, el ojimiel gimio ante la sensacion de los labios de seb en su cuello, pero cuando cerro los ojos, se imagino a kurt...la vez que hicieron el amor, y como amaba que el ojiazul besara su cuello. Sacudio su cabeza intentando evadir esos pensamientos, y concentrarse en las sensaciones que su novio le estaba provocando, pero se dio cuenta que aunque lo disfrutaba...no era lo mismo

- Blaine...Te amo - dijo antes de recorsarlo en el sofa y atrapar sus labios en un beso. Blaine amaba el sabor de los labios de seb, sabia a chocolate y vainilla, pero no se comparaban ni un poco al sabor de kurt...ese sabor tan dulce,y cuando lo besaba sentia que estaba tocando el cielo, nunca sentiria eso con sebastian. - tienes los ojos mas hermosos del mundo ¿lo sabias?

blaine sonrio ante el piropo, pero no podia devolverlo, queria a seb muchisimo, pero ya no se creia con la suficiente capacidad de demostrarle amor a su novio...queria golpearse por eso...

¿porque ya no sentia por seb lo mismo que antes? ¿porque kurt tuvo que llegar a arruinarlo todo? ¿porque tuvo whe confundirlo? En estos momentos podria estar disfrutando de que en unos dias se casaria con el amor de su vida...ahora no podia mas que confundirse y hasta arrepentirse de su decision, todo por culpa del ojiazul, ese hermoso ojiazul que tanto amaba y que le hacia sentir cosas que nadie mas podria.

Cuando sebastian intento llegar mas lejos, desabrochando los botones de su pantalon y levantando su playera, blaine lo detuvo.

- seb...creo que no es el mejor momento, estoy algo cansado por tantos preparativos y quiero descansar para mañana - se excuso

- tienes razon, debemos descansar...y guardar energias para la luna de miel - ambos sonrieron dulcemente y seb beso su frente antes de levantarse de encima de su novio y dirigirse al baño. Blaine suspiro aliviado, esperaba poder resolver su cabeza para el dia de la boda

Solo quedaba un dia… un dia para boda, el dia en que cualquier oportunidad que tuviera con Blaine desaparecería. Pero ahí estaba, viendo un álbum de fotos, un álbum que tenia muchas fotos de ambos cuando eran aquellos adolescentes enamorados, sonreía nostálgicamente, demasiados recuerdos le venían a la mente… ¿Quién iba a decir que no terminarían juntos? Todos hubieran apostado a que se casarían y formarían la familia que siempre habían soñado.

La canción de Come What May sonaba de fondo, esa canción significada demasiado para el, para Blaine también… era su canción, o al menos solia serla. Cuando ingenuamente creían que estarían juntos para siempre, sin importar nada, el castaño cerro los ojos, imaginando la vida perfecta junto a Blaine…

_*****Llegaba de Vogue después de un arduo dia de trabajo, pero feliz porque dentro dos personas lo estarían esperando, abrió la puerta._

_- llego papa! – grito una pequeña niña de 5 años, lo abrazo en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la casa, escucho una risa de lejos, la risa del hombre que cada dia lo enamoraba mas._

_Cargo a la pequeña y se acerco al moreno - ¿tu no me saludas? – le pregunto divertido._

_- por supuesto – llego y le planto un beso en los labios, la niña aplaudía enternecida por la escena._

_- ¿y el mio? – pregunto la pequeña, y ambos le dieron un beso a la pequeña en cada mejilla._

_Kurt la bajo y esta se fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua - ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto blaine con una sonrisa._

_- bien, perfecto realmente pero… ya sabes, cada minuto alla te estoy extrañando, a ti y a nuestra pequeña – dijo tomando de la cintura a blaine, este solamente rio._

_- yo también te extraño cuando me la paso en el teatro, por cierto, el viernes hay funcion y… ¿podras ir? – pregunto con duda, kurt asintió rápidamente._

_- por supuesto, al diablo el trabajo… mi prioridad eres tu_

_Blaine sonrió ampliamente abrazando al castaño – te amo tanto kurt, tenemos la vida perfecta – le dijo con mucha emoción y kurt contemplo su casa, su hija haciendo al parecer la tarea de la escuelita, y el hombre en sus brazos… si, todo era perfecto, era la felicidad completa, abrazo con mas fuerza al moreno._

_- eso es porque estas a mi lado, te amo tanto blaine – le dijo en el oído, Blaine se separo un poco de el, para unir sus labios en un beso tierno lleno de amor, el moreno se separo y puso una mano en su mejilla, acunándola._

_- quiero adoptar un niño – dijo con una dulce y tímida sonrisa, kurt sonrió ampliamente._

_- leíste mi mente cariño, nuestra pequeña necesita un hermano******_

Kurt abrió los ojos de golpe, abrazando el álbum de fotos, y la música termino de sonar, no podía rendirse, Blaine le habia dicho que lo ama, que aun estando con Sebastián no dejaría de hacerlo, Blaine no dejaba de luchar a su manera… el tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo.

Se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a revisar su closet - ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Rachel, pues le pareció raro que Kurt estuviera buscando ropa.

- viendo que ponerme para mañana – contestó.

- ¿iras? – pregunto impactada la castaña pues, ese mismo día kurt le había dicho que no se pararía al lugar donde vería al amor de su vida casarse con otro.

Kurt asintió mientras ponía un traje a un lado de su cama, después se dirigió a Rachel, esta lo miraba atónita y sorprendida, ¿Cómo su mejor amigo soportaría eso? ¿Estaba fingiendo ser fuerte? ¿Quería hacer la típica escena donde grita que se opone?

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Estabas decidido a no ir

- tengo que hacer un último intento Rachel… lo amo y el me ama, solo espero no sea demasiado tarde, le diré todo lo que no le he dicho, lo mucho que lo amo, que es la persona mas importante para mi y… que no se case, si es posible me lo secuestro pero debo evitar que se case, al menos… intentarlo una última vez, luchar por el

Rachel sonrió ampliamente – ese es mi kurt hummel, sin duda, mañana será un día muy interesante – dijo abrazándolo.

Sería su ultimo intento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y alli esta, mucho drama. ¿que pasara? No se pierdan el final de esta historia el viernes xD jaja gracias por leer


	16. Chapter 16

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, ESPERO DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO...**

**4everbutterfly: aww gracias! amo tu comentario, que bueno que te haya gustado tanto :D**

**Gabriela cruz: jajaja pues... no prometo nada!xD**

**NickyColferC: ¿lo recuperara? o sera demasiado tarde? jajaja esto y mas se respondera... y no :/ no habra secuela u.u**

**Yami klainers: entonces amaras este capitulo xD**

**Moontsee VR: nosotas tambien sentimos que llego muy pronto el final xD pero creo que no es una historia que deba ser larga, lo central aqui son los sentimientos y como que poner tantos altos y bajos no quedaria bien...**

**Candy Criss: jajaja tu idea es demasiado dramatica *perfecta a mi ver* jajaja lo dramatico de cada capi es por mi xD *a diana luego le desespera***

**brenda: jajaja la esperanza muere al ultimo amiga...**

**MSLeaMicheleS1: no prometo que sea el ultimo cap...**

**LA BODA**

El día había llegado, kurt se levantó decidido, hoy seria su ultima oportunidad de recuperar a Blaine... Recuperar al amor de su vida.

Blaine había pasado toda la noche pensando lo que haría, seguramente tendria unas ojeras del tamaño de china pero por fin había tomado su decisión.

Rachel y Kurt llegaban al lugar donde se celebraria la boda civil, precisamente, la academia dalton, debido a que sebastian Y blaine se habian conocido alli algo un tanto nostalgico y doloroso para el ojiazul, porque el tambien habia conocido a blaine alli.

todos platicaban animadamente en el vestibulo, familia de blaine y de sebastian, varios amigos suyos de la academia dalton como nick, jeff, thad y wes. Y tambien visualizo de lejos a sus amigos y a cooper, todos al rededor de sebastian felicitandole, y para ser sinceros, sebastian lucia realmente guapo el dia de hoy, y tenia una reluciente sonrisa en su cara, de verdad estaba emocionado.

el ojiazul busco con la mirada al chico que deseaba encontrar, pero no habia rastros de el.

- ire con los chicos a...felicitar a seb ¿vienes? - pregunto rachel, kurt nego

- no, buscare a...blaine - le aviso a la pelinegra quien solo asintio con una media sonrisa

- ok, suerte.

dicho esto kurt salio corriendo entre los invitados buscando al ojimiel, pero no lo encontraba por ningun lugar, a menos que todavia no hubiera llegado.

mientras seguia con su busqueda del pelinegro choco con alguien con quien deberas no queria toparse en estos momentos.

- lo siento...oh hola kurt - saludo un confundido sebastian

- hola sebastian - devolvio el saludo amablemente, o mejor dicho hipocritamente, claro venia a robarle al novio en plena boda pero se comportaba amablemente con el.

- muchas gracias por venir kurt, encerio significa mucho para blaine y para mi aun despues de lo que paso- el mas alto hablaba sinceramente, posiblemente creia que kurt ya estaba reignado e iba para apoyarlos en su boda, pero las intensiones del castaño enrealidad eran otras.

- claro, para eso estan los amigos...em ¿sabes donde esta blaine?..y-yo necesito hablar con el, y felicitarlo - intento hablar de forma normal pero sus nervios por miedo a no dar a entender otra cosa hacian que sus palabras tropezaran.

- oh si, esta en una de las habitaciones de arriba, terminando de arreglarse, si quieres ve - le autorizo el ojiverde de forma amigable

- bien, ya vuelvo - el ojiverde asintio y kurt corrio escaleras arriba, mientras seb miraba algo triste, estaba preparandoce mentalmente desde antes para lo que vendria.

Sabia que kurt no se rendiria tan facil, que era capaz de secuestrar a blaine enmedio de la boda, sabia que kurt no estaba alli con las mas amistosas intenciones, estaba alli para evitar la boda, pero seb no haria nada, lo unico que queria era la felicidad de blaine, y aun si lo dejara como novia de pueblo, plantado en el altar, no importaria, aun asi seria feliz, sabiendo que su amado ojimiel lo seria... kurt no le quitaria nada a sebastian...mas bien recuperaria lo que siempre fue suyo.

kurt corria abriendo puertas al azar buscando al morocho, y no lo encontraba, eran demasiadas habitaciones y se le hacia casi imposible encontrarlo. Con la respiracion agitada y los pies cansados abrio la ultima puerta, y alli estaba de espaldas hacia la ventana terminando de abrocharse la camisa.

El ojiazul entro y cerro la puerta con seguro, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse el ojimiel volteo encontrandoce con los ojos azules de kurt

- Kurt...

* * *

><p>- ¿seb amigo que tienes? - pregunto un preocupado sam por el semblante decaido del novio<p>

- nada tranquilo...sam escucha, pase lo que pase, que la fiesta siga en pie ¿deacuerdo? No quiero que todos hayan venido en vano- pidio el ojiverde y sam lo miro con duda

- ¿que diablos estas diciendo? - seb señalo la habitacion donde blaine estaba y solo con eso el rubio pudo entenderlo.

- kurt esta aqui - afirmo a lo cual seb asintio con un suspiro

- hey tranquilo, la decision sera de Blaine - puso una mano en su hombro expresandole apoyo

- tu y yo sabemos muy bien que lo eligira a el...pero no importa, solo que blaine sea feliz - hizo una media sonrisa, pero mantenia su mirada baja

-no importa lo que digan, yo sigo pensando que tu eres el que mas amo a blaine- seb lo miro extrañado

- ¿porque?

- porque amar es pensar en la felicidad del otro en vez de la tuya...y es exactamente lo que estas haciendo - sam abrazo a seb fuertemente.

* * *

><p>Blaine miraba expectante a un agitado ojiazul que solo lo miraba mientras respiraba entre cortadamente<p>

- ¿que haces aqu...

- no te cases Blaine...no digas acepto, se que me amas, nos amamos, porfavor, te lo ruego no digas ningun voto y huyamos lejos... solo tu y yo a donde nadie nos encuentre - blaine miro con tristeza a un desesperado kurt, que le rogaba no uniera su vida con alguien que no fuera el

- No puedo hacer eso, no puedo simplemente plantarlo en el altar, yo no soy asi - su expresion se torno seria, no era capaz de hacerle eso a la persona que estuvo con el en los momentos mas difciles.

- se que no quieres hacerlo, que desearias que el fuera yo, no hagas algo que tu corazon te pide a gritos que no hagas - le suplico con sus ojos apunto de derramar lagrimas de dolor, blaine sintio que su corazon se rompia al mirar al chico que una vez amo tanto, destrozado

- kurt...- le tomo de las mejillas a medida que pudo encontrar su mirada, sus ojos azules estaban empapados- te amo, y siempre voy a hacerlo, fuiste mi primer amor - el castaño sonrio esperanzado - pero se acabo...

La sonrisa de kurt se desvanecio al instante, quizo morir en ese momento.

- ¿q-que? - dijo en un susurro casi audible

- lo siento, se que me amas y te arrepientes de lo que paso 5 años atras igual que yo, pero me di cuenta...que no podemos regresar el tiempo, ambos crecimos y tomamos decisiones diferentes, luche por ti mucho tiempo, y lo unico que hiciste fue rechazarme y dejarme en claro que jamas volveriamos a ser lo que eramos antes.

- te dije que lo siento, hare lo que sea para recompenzar lo que hice...

- se que lo harias, pero es demasiado tarde, yo segui con mi vida intentando superarte...y llego el, me apoyo, me hizo sentir y vivir cosas...que jamas crei volver a sentir. Lo elegi a el... - esa habia sido su decision, su decision era sebastian

- pero estos 3 meses...

- si kurt estos 3 meses que pase junto a ti...revivi todos esos hermosos momentos de jovenes y quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento... pero, no puedo hacerle a el lo mismo que tu me hiciste a mi...lo amo kurt, ahora me doy cuenta mas que antes, alguien me dijo, si te enamoras de dos personas, quédate con la segunda porque si en verdad estarías enamorado de la primera no te hubieras enamorado de la segunda, y eso fue lo que paso, me enamore de el, por eso estoy aqui preparandome para unir mi vida a el porque nos amamos, y estaremos siempre para el otro...-kurt empezo a sollozar el corazon se le estrujaba, casi podia escuchar como se rompia pedazo a pedazo en su pecho- ...no, kurt, no quiero que llores, porfavor, me gustaria saber que apesar de todo, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, en el que siempre podre confiar...

Ambos ya eran un mar de lagrimas, a kurt le dolia en lo mas profundo de su corazon, pero blaine tenia razon, actuo demasiado tarde, y ahora sebastian era el dueño del corazon del ojimiel y no podia hacer nada al respecto, solo ser un buen perdedor...y ser feliz porque el era feliz y era lo unico que importaba.

- me alegro por ti blaine...y claro, siempre estare aqui para ti, y sere tu mejor amigo hasta el final de nuestros dias - intento formular una sonrisa, pero no lo logro, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintio los labios de blaine sobre los suyos en un

beso...su ultimo beso...

- gracias, espero que algun dia, tambien encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz...yo estare para apoyarte siempre pase lo que pase - lo abrazo efusivamente y kurt le devolvio el apreton.

- ahora, limpiate esas lagrimas o se te hara tarde - le ordeno sonriente el ojiazul a lo cual blaine corrio a enjuagarse la cara, kurt le ayudo a acomodar su cabello y su traje, estaba listo para subir al altar.

* * *

><p>seb esperaba nervioso y pensaba en la mejor excusa que decir cuando blaine y kurt huyeran de la academia a quien sabe donde para ser felices. Pero ninguna excusa le parecia buena, todas eran absurdas, lo unico que quedaria seria decir la verdad. Se sobresalto al escuchar la melodia de piano sonar, ya iba a comenzar.<p>

pero lo que mas le sorprendio, fue cuando blaine entro por la puerta con una sonrisa de par en par, seb lo miro sin entender, ¿que planeaban?¿ Kurt gritaria "Yo me opongo" o que? Esto era muy extraño.

Cuando blaine llego al lado del ojiverde, tomo su mano y le dio un ligero apreton.

- ¿que pasa blaine, porque no estas huyendo con kurt? - susurro en su oido

- porque esa no fue mi decision - dejo un casto beso en su mejilla - mi decision fuiste tu - seb casi pudo sentir que se desmayaba, y su boca se articulo en una enorme "o" ¿estaba escuchando bien?

No pudo empezar a cuestionar al morocho porque el juez ya habia empzado a hablar.

La ceremonia trancurrio con exito sebastian y blaine dijeron sus votos con expresiones emocionadas y alegres, blaine se sintio libre de expresarle a seb en sus votos que lo amaba y deseaba estar con el por el resto de sus dias e igual el ojiverde. El "acepto" de blaine habia sonado tan sincero y emocionado que sebastian seguia sin creerselo.

Todos observaban felices la union de ambos jovenes, hasta incluso un, aun nostalgico, pero feliz castaño, que fue capaz de aguantarse las ganas de gritar "Yo me opongo" cuando el juez dijo "hable ahora o calle para siempre" se mordio la lengua y en lugar de eso, aplaudio conmovido cuando se dieron el beso para sellar su union.

* * *

><p>La fiesta fue muy divertida para todos, blaine se la paso sonriendo toda la noche, igual que sus amigos y su esposo, que no paraba de besarlo y decirle cariñitos, aunque no podia salir de su shock y blaine tuvo que repetirle mas de 5 veces "si seb esto es encerio tu fuiste mi eleccion creelo"<p>

El momento del brindis llego, y cada uno de los amigos intimos de la pareja, dedico unas palabras para la feliz pareja. llego el momento de kurt.

- no tienes que hacerlo - le dijo blaine

- quiero hacerlo -y le sonrio sinceramente. Tomo su copa y el microfono para empezar a hablar

- pues yo quiero decirles que ojala Sean muy felices queridos amigos. Los aprecio mucho y me alegra verlos tan enamorados. Que ese sentimiento perdure por siempre, ambos tienen mucha suerte de tenerse el uno al otro, y seb espero que cuides de blaine, porque es un chico muy especial y como el no hay dos, tuve que pasar por mucho para darme cuenta de eso, y te envidio porque tu tienes la suerte de ver esos hermosos ojos miel despertar cada dia por el resto de sus vidas espero lo hagas feliz, y blaine te deseo lo mejor en tu nueva vida disfrutala y sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, ¡Muchas felicitaciones por su matrimonio y de corazon...les digo amense! - el estruendoso sonido de los aplausos inundo los oidos de kurt, quien tenia su mirada puesta en la pareja sonriendoles sinceramente, mientras seb y blaine articulaban un "gracias" entre labios.

- hiciste bien kurt - le felicito rachel abrazando a su mejor amigo

* * *

><p>La fiesta transcurrio y la musica empezo a sonar, mas bien retumbar en aquel salon de fiestas, pero kurt estaba sentado en su mesa, observando bailar a sus amigos que le animaban que se acercara a bailar con ellos hasta rachel, santana, mercedes y quinn se habian acercado para invitarlo a bailar pero el se negaba amablemente, no tenia humor para bailar, tal vez ya se estaba resignando a la realidad, pero no podia dejar de dolerle.<p>

blaine bailaba junto a su esposo entre risas y besos, pero al ver de lejos a aquel castaño algo triste, se sintio mal.

- ¿que pasa amor? -pregunto su esposo

- nada cariño - mintio pero entonces seb se dio cuenta a quien miraba

-oh...¿quieres ir?- le animo

- no lo se, es que tu...

- descuida, sacare a bailar a mi mama por el momento, anda ve!- le insistio el ojiverde, entonces blaine se acerco hasta santana y mercedes, susurrandoles algo, ellas asintieron y subieron al escenario.

kurt quien seguia jugando con su copa, al escuchar la dancing queen le entro un poco de nostalgia, pero no sabia lo que venia despues.

- disculpa - alzo la mirada al reconocer esa voz - ¿me permites este baile? - blaine tenia la mano estirada invitandole a tomarla, el ojiazul solto una risita nerviosa

- claro, como no - tomo su mano, y empezaro a bailar, miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente

- gracias kurt, por todo - kurt se sonrojo

- de nada blaine, para eso somos los amigos...yo solo quiero que seas feliz y esa sonrisa siempre se mantenga en tu rostro - continuaron bailando entre risas pues kurt pisaba a blaine de vez en cuando, era un baile de amigos, no habia tristezas, ni rencores solo sonrisas.

- disculpen...¿me permites?- kurt miro sorprendido a elliot, ¿que hacia aqui?

- por su puesto - blaine beso la mejilla de kurt y le dejo a solas con elliot quien tomo el lugar de blaine y empezo a bailar con kurt

- ¿que haces aqui? - pregunto sonriente, elliot aun era su amigo pero habian perdido contacto despues de su rompimiento

- blaine me invito, es un gran chico - blaine lo habia invitado, kurt miro a blaine quien ya habia vuelto con sebastian y le sonrio, el ojimiel le lanzo un guiño articulando un "denada" entre labios

- si es el mejor

-y que dices ¿como has estado?

- estos meses han sido dificiles, pero puedo decir que ahora estoy mas feliz que nunca- dijo sinceramente, porque asi era, al final todos tendrian su final feliz

- y...bueno, no se si sea el momento apropiado, pero me preguntaba si, te gustaria que volvieramos a sair, no se si quieres solo como amigos - kurt sonrio ante el nerviosismo de elliot

- claro que si luego quedamos deacuerdo cuando - la cancion termino y kurt volvio a su mesa a donde blaine llego emocionado

- ¿que paso? ¿que te dijo? - cuestiono a su amigo emocionado

- quiere que volvamos a salir - dicho esto el gritito emocionado de blaine lo hizo reir

- me alegro por eso, quiero que me cuentes con lujo de detalles todo eso eh- exijio el ojimiel

- claro que lo hare...gracias por invitarlo blaine - el morocho tomo sus manos

- siempre he querido lo mejor para ti kurt, igual quiero ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro siempre.

- mejores amigos por siempre - alzo el de dedo meñique en señal de cerrar su promesa

- por siempre - imito su accion

* * *

><p>Seb y Blaine llegaban al lugar donde seria su luna de miel, seb abrazo a blaine por la cintura mientras lo besaba.<p>

- gracias blaine - hablo entre el beso

- ¿porque? - lo miro extrañado

- por amarme, por haberme elegido a mi

- gracias a ti, por amarme, por esperarme, por aguntar todo lo que paso este tiempo, y por pensar en mi felicidad antes de la tuya, esas fueron algunas de las razones por las que te elegi...porque aunque kurt siempre sera mi amor adolescente, de ahora en adelante tu eres y seras mi todo...Te amo

FIN

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OK, SE QUE NOS ESTAN ODIANDO EN ESTE MOMENTO, NO SE PREOCUPEN XD**

**ESTE** **ES COMO EL FINAL ALTERNATIVO, UN SEGUNDO FINAL**

**PERO SE NOS HIZO MEJOR PONERLO PRIMERO**

**YA QUE EL QUE AMARAN ES EL **

**SIGUIENTE...**

**FINAL KLAINE EL LUNES **

**GRACIAS X LEER**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno, hemos llegado al final de finales xD un disculpa por el infarto del final anterior xD pero bueno, nos agradaban los dos finales aunque obvio el final oficial es este :D**

**Agradecimientos a todos los que estuvieron leyendo esta historia loca de nuestras cabezas XD**

**Gabriela Cruz, Brenda, Guest, Candy Criss, lovemenot64, Moontsee VR, yamii klainers, klainchel, MSLeaMichelS1, NickyColferC, 4everbutterfly, olga moreno, styxxandbethany**

**COMO CUANDO NOS CONOCIMOS **

El día había llegado, kurt se levantó decidido, hoy seria su ultima oportunidad de recuperar a Blaine... Recuperar al amor de su vida.

Blaine había pasado toda la noche pensando lo que haría, seguramente tendria unas ojeras del tamaño de china pero por fin había tomado su decisión.

Rachel y Kurt llegaban al lugar donde se celebraria la boda civil, precisamente, la academia dalton, debido a que sebastian Y blaine se habian conocido alli algo un tanto nostalgico y doloroso para el ojiazul, porque el tambien habia conocido a blaine alli.

todos platicaban animadamente en el vestibulo, familia de blaine y de sebastian, varios amigos suyos de la academia dalton como nick, jeff, thad y wes. Y tambien visualizo de lejos a sus amigos y a cooper, todos al rededor de sebastian felicitandole, y para ser sinceros, sebastian lucia realmente guapo el dia de hoy, y tenia una reluciente sonrisa en su cara, de verdad estaba emocionado.

el ojiazul busco con la mirada al chico que deseaba encontrar, pero no habia rastros de el.

- ire con los chicos a...felicitar a seb ¿vienes? - pregunto rachel, kurt nego

- no, buscare a...blaine - le aviso a la pelinegra quien solo asintio con una media sonrisa

- ok, suerte.

dicho esto kurt salio corriendo entre los invitados buscando al ojimiel, pero no lo encontraba por ningun lugar, a menos que todavia no hubiera llegado.

mientras seguia con su busqueda del pelinegro choco con alguien con quien deberas no queria toparse en estos momentos.

- lo siento...oh hola kurt - saludo un confundido sebastian

- hola sebastian - devolvio el saludo amablemente, o mejor dicho hipocritamente, claro venia a robarle al novio en plena boda pero se comportaba amablemente con el.

- muchas gracias por venir kurt, encerio significa mucho para blaine y para mi aun despues de lo que paso- el mas alto hablaba sinceramente, posiblemente creia que kurt ya estaba reignado e iba para apoyarlos en su boda, pero las intensiones del castaño enrealidad eran otras.

- claro, para eso estan los amigos...em ¿sabes donde esta blaine?..y-yo necesito hablar con el, y felicitarlo - intento hablar de forma normal pero sus nervios por miedo a no dar a entender otra cosa hacian que sus palabras tropezaran.

- oh si, esta en una de las habitaciones de arriba, terminando de arreglarse, si quieres ve - le autorizo el ojiverde de forma amigable

- bien, ya vuelvo - el ojiverde asintio y kurt corrio escaleras arriba, mientras seb miraba algo triste, estaba preparandoce mentalmente desde antes para lo que vendria.

Sabia que kurt no se rendiria tan facil, que era capaz de secuestrar a blaine enmedio de la boda, sabia que kurt no estaba alli con las mas amistosas intenciones, estaba alli para evitar la boda, pero seb no haria nada, lo unico que queria era la felicidad de blaine, y aun si lo dejara como novia de pueblo, plantado en el altar, no importaria, aun asi seria feliz, sabiendo que su amado ojimiel lo seria... kurt no le quitaria nada a sebastian...mas bien recuperaria lo que siempre fue suyo.

kurt corria abriendo puertas al azar buscando al morocho, y no lo encontraba, eran demasiadas habitaciones y se le hacia casi imposible encontrarlo. Con la respiracion agitada y los pies cansados abrio la ultima puerta, y alli estaba de espaldas hacia la ventana terminando de abrocharse la camisa.

El ojiazul entro y cerro la puerta con seguro, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse el ojimiel volteo encontrandoce con los ojos azules de kurt

- Kurt...

* * *

><p>- ¿tu que crees que suceda? – le preguntaba Mercedes a Rachel después de que esta le explicara el porque de la presencia de kurt en la boda.<p>

- la verdad no lo se… todo quedara a decisión de Blaine, hay las mismas posibilidades a que diga que si a que diga que no…

Mercedes se quedo callada, si bien, todo ese tiempo sebastian habia logrado ganarse la aceptación de todos, aun todo deseaban que fuera Kurt a quien Blaine eligiera, para ellos esos dos eran el claro ejemplo de dos almas destinadas a estar juntas, de dos mitades volviéndose una, de un amor verdadero. Pero como bien a dicho Rachel…

Ahora todo dependía de Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine aunque estaba viendo con clara sorpresa al castaño, este lo miraba con añoranza, con el deseo de que fueran sus palabras a convencer al moreno, solo tenia esta oportunidad, ahora se jugaba todo.<p>

- no pensé que fueras a venir

- no iba a hacerlo, hasta que me di cuenta que antes de que camines hacia el tenia que intentar detenerte diciéndote todo lo que he guardado por años… incluso, antes de dejar de vernos

El moreno negó con la cabeza – por favor, no hagas esto kurt… - le rogó, sabia que Kurt podría hacerlo tomar un camino muy diferente al que ya habia escogido, simplemente no podía escuchar lo que venia a decirle… no podía.

Sin embargo, lo hizo.

- cuando me fui a NY gracias a tus ánimos cometí un grave error Blaine… te sentí tan mío, tan ganado que… no te preste la atención que debí, yo pensaba "en unos meses el estará aquí, así que no importa, después me disculpo con el… necesito hacer esto primero" y yo sabía que no me reclamarías porque, así eres tú, jamás me recriminas nada y te guardaste tanto que tomaste la decisión de estar con alguien más en lugar de decirme mis errores – dijo mirándolo con ternura y arrepentimiento.

- eso no excusa lo que hice – dijo sintiéndose culpable por lo de aquella noche.

- no lo hago, no te excuso… pero lo que hiciste fue consecuencia de lo que yo hice, ninguno de los dos supo llevar la distancia, yo no te preste la atención que debía y tu no fuiste honesto conmigo, lo comprendí mucho tiempo después… estaba tan enojado y decepcionado contigo que nunca me puse analizar en lo que yo había fallado…por eso, cuando me di cuenta sentí que no te merecía y… decidí dejarte ir, seguir adelante sin mi

Blaine lo miro sin entender – cuando termine con Adam fue justo cuando me di cuenta de todo eso y créeme Blaine, yo también quise regresar contigo, amaba nuestras video llamadas casi diarias, cuando me platicabas lo que hacías en Londres, nuestras bromas, todo… y más de una vez quise decirte que aun te amaba, que me disculparas y volviéramos a empezar pero… como te dije, sentí que ya no debía hacerlo, estúpidamente creí, que no éramos el uno para el otro, no tienes idea de cómo me arrepiento ahora – el moreno entendía a kurt, pues el pensó lo mismo aquel día que tomo la decisión de engañarlo. Se lo había contado a sam.

- cuando decidi arriesgarme, hace unos meses e irte a buscar, teniendo la esperanza de que aun me amaras… irónicamente, Sam llego con la noticia de que te casabas, me sentí tan idiota, ya era tarde, te habia perdido… eso es lo que pensé

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto kurt? ¿Por qué esperarte 5 años? Cuando deje de comunicarme contigo nunca me buscaste, jamás… pensé en algún momento, que lo harias

- pensé que es lo que querías, Blaine… te ame desde aquel dia en las escaleras de Dalton, yo iba a buscar algo, en mi corazón algo me decía que en Dalton encontraría algo especial y no me equivoque porque… te encontré a ti – con esto tomo el rostro de Blaine con ambas manos. Blaine solo podía verlo directamente a los ojos, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente.

El silencio gobernó la habitación, el moreno no podía apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos azules tan profundos, siempre se perdia en ellos, siempre lo haría, siempre lo amaría, siempre seria todo para el, Kurt Hummel siempre seria su alma gemela.

- te amo Blaine y por eso te ruego, no te cases – le pidió con voz temblorosa.

El corazón de blaine se oprimió al escuchar la petición del ojiazul, el sabia que siguiendo a su corazón, a su propio deseo ahora mismo besaría a kurt y le diría que se fueran juntos , lejos de todo y de todos, viviendo su amor como siempre lo habrían que haber vivido pero… no podía ser tan egoísta e insensible. No podía dejar platado a sebastian, no podía romperlo de esa manera, jamás se personaría a si mismo después de eso. Nunca se sentiría tranquilo.

- te amo tanto kurt, siempre será asi… siempre te llevare en mi corazón, pero… no puedo hacerle esto, no puedo simplemente decirle "siempre no" lo quiero Kurt, no podría causarle este daño, este dolor… el, ha estado conmigo en todo momento, me sostuvo cuando tu no estuviste, me hizo creer nuevamente en el amor, que todo estaría bien, me duele dejarte… vaya que me duele, pero… no puedo hacerlo, no puedo ser tan egoísta, no puedo – lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas, le dolia porque sabia que esa era la ultima oportunidad para ambos y el simplemente la estaba dejando ir.

Pero era lo correcto.

Kurt suspiro – como dije, tu eres así… respeto tu decisión Blaine pero, no puedo quedarme… espero lo comprendas – el castaño estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no derrumbarse delante del moreno.

- lo se… jamás te lo pediría – le dijo sinceramente, entendiendo lo que kurt debería estar sintiendo en esos momentos, el castaño se acerco y unió sus labios en lo que seria su ultimo beso, queria guardar por siempre el sabor de Blaine, era único pero ahora… solo le pertenecería a Sebastian.

- te amo tanto Blaine… nunca lo olvides

- tu tampoco lo hagas…. Te amare siempre kurt

Este asintió y salio de aquella habitación, se fue lo mas rápido que pudo, tomo su carro y se fue, necesitaba estar solo y también, necesitaba irse lo mas pronto posible.

* * *

><p>La ceremonia habia iniciado, Rachel al ver ahí a Blaine, a lado de Sebastian sabia que no habia salido como se esperaba, ella realmente pensaba que Blaine eligiria a Kurt pero al parecer, se equivoco.<p>

- Joven Sebastian Smythe acepta a Blaine Anderson como su esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?

Sebastian miro a Blaine una vez mas, este sonreía pero podía ver que la sonrisa no llegaba hasta sus ojos, no habia nada mas que pensar. Lo amaba y por eso debía hacer lo mejor para el moreno.

- no, no acepto

Todos se sorprendieron, quedaron atonitos por la respuesta del castaño pero aun mas el ojimiel.

- ¿Qué pasa seb?

- tu serias capaz de decir el si ahora mismo Blaine, y pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo por el simple hecho de hacerme feliz, de no decepcionarme… pero yo no quiero eso para ti, se que lo amas a el… los escuche

Blaine bajo la mirada pero sebastian lo evito tomando con su mano la barbilla del moreno para que lo mirara nuevamente a los ojos.

- ¿quieres hacerme feliz y no decepcionarme? Corre, ve con el y se feliz pero ahora mismo antes de que me arrepienta y el viejo sebastian salga a flote y te rapte – dijo bromeando, esforzándose por no parecer tan destrozado como se sentía.

- gracias sebastian, deseo tanto que encuentres la felicidad que te mereces y que no puedo brindarte – dijo blaine antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, salio corriendo del registro y Sam detrás de el.

- ¿te llevo?

Pregunto el rubio sabiendo bien a donde se dirigía su mejor amigo – si, pero antes vamos a la casa, debo ir por algo – sam asintió y se dirigieron, Blaine bajo indicándole a sam que lo esperara en el auto, subió rápidamente a su habitación, se dirigió a su closet sacando una caja y sonrio.

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba empacando, queria irse de ahí lo mas pronto posible, tomo la foto de Blaine, aquella que puso en su casillero desde que conoció a Blaine, esa que tanta fuerza le dio en aquel entonces, ahora mismo ya seguramente era Blaine Smythe, derramo otra lagrima.<p>

Entonces tocaron la puerta – no quiero ver ni hablar con nadie Rachel – dijo determinante y entonces se congelo al escuchar una voz conocida cantar.

You make me Feel like  
>I'm living a Teenage Dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops, When you look at me  
>Just one touch, Now baby I believe<br>This is real, So take a chance  
>And don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight

Se dirigo a la puerta aun conmocionado por lo que escuchaba y la abrio, viendo a Blaine… el Blaine de Dalto, tenia puesto su blazer, no pudo evitar emocionarse con lo bello de la escena, era como regresar el tiempo.

Let you put your hands on me  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight…

Termino de cantar y se lanzo a abrazarlo, Blaine correspondió fuertemente el abrazo.

- ¿Cómo cuando nos conocimos? – pregunto Kurt conteniendo sus sollozos pero esta vez de felicidad.

- como cuando nos conocimos – respondió el ojimiel, Kurt se separo y lo miro, aun sin creerse que Blaine estaba ahí.

* * *

><p>Sebastian se encontraba en el aeropuerto, necesitaba alejarse un poco de todo, sabia que Blaine estaría bien, algún dia volverían a verse y quien sabe, volver a ser amigos, por estar perdido en sus pensamientos se le cayo una maleta y alguien la recogió.<p>

- ten, se te cayo – le dijo esa voz masculina, sebastian lo miro agradeciéndole. El hombre era apuesto.

- gracias, estoy un poco distraído

- no te preocupes, ¿dia difícil?

- algo asi… cancelar una boda supongo que podría entrar en esa descripción ¿no es asi?

El chico lo miro con tristeza – supongo pero, creo que podría ser algo bueno con el paso del tiempo ¿no crees? – dijo con una sonrisa, el castaño sonrio.

- eso espero… sebastian smythe por cierto – se presento.

- Elliot Gilbert – el castaño se sorprendió, recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre de los labios de Blaine cuando le dijo que Kurt tenia nueva pareja.

- ¿vas para España? – le saco de sus pensamiento con esa pregunta.

- ¿eh? Si, necesito unas vacaciones ¿tu? – no sabia porque pero dentro de si, queria que dijera que también.

Elliot sonrio dejando sus maletas y dando el boleto a la señorita.

- creo que tendremos tiempo para conocernos Sebastian – el castaño sonrio.

Tal vez si tendría un buen nuevo comienzo.

* * *

><p>Todos celebraban el regreso de Klaine en casa de Kurt, este no se despegaba de Blaine ni Blaine de kurt, habían pasado por tanto esos últimos años que ahora mismo lo único que querían es estar juntos todo el tiempo.<p>

- entonces ¿se iran de viaje juntos?

Kurt asintió – asi es, queremos recuperar el tiempo perdido – contesto, blaine lo miro con amor, todos estaban tan felices por ellos, era como si el grupo hubiera vuelto a ser el mismo de hace años.

- brindemos por klaine! – grito Santana, y todos gritaron un "si" blaine beso a kurt en medio del brindis, con el paso de las horas todos se marcharon y Blaine y kurt se fueron a acostar, Kurt se acomodo en el pecho del moreno.

- por fin estamos juntos otra vez…quiero dormir y despertar a tu lado siempre Blaine – dijo aferrándose a el, Blaine le dio un beso en la frente.

- asi será Kurt, a parti de ahora… solo tu y yo, para siempre

Porque ambos se pertenecían, siempre lo habían hecho. Pero sobre todo, porque Blaine era el todo de kurt y kurt era el todo de Blaine.

Y asi seria, toda su vida.

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oficialmente, es el final... gracias por leer**

**y por habernos apoyado comentando **

**y leyendo nuestra historia**

**espero sigan leyendo**

**las historias futuras :D**

**¡GRACIAS LOS QUEREMOS!**


End file.
